Save me, I'm Lost
by Annabanana4ever
Summary: Logan has been keeping a secret from his best friends about his abusive past for nine years. What will happen when a figure from his past comes back to haunt him. No slash just friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm Annabanana4ever and I'm brand new to fan fiction so I hope you like my fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR but I wish I did, then Logan would totally star in more songs.**

Prologue

Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan slumped into 2J. They had just finished a brutal 12 hour rehearsal, four hours of harmonies, four hours of dancing and four our of practicing their new song "The City Is Ours". In other words, it was completely exhausting.

" I'm beat", Kendall simply stated as he went into his room to sleep "I'm going to bed." James and Carlos drowsily agreed and went into their room.

"Goodnight boys," Mrs. Knight called to them as she was cleaning the kitchen.

"Nighty night," Kendall sleepily from his room.

"Goodnight," James and Carlos called.

Logan, however, went over towards the couch. He wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet. Besides, he was almost done with the _Lord of the Rings _book he started reading yesterday. He grabbed his book and headed to the couch where he began to read.

He was intently reading his book quietly. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't even hear the phone ring. Mrs. Knight quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello… Oh hello Mrs. Mitchell….Yes he's up….Ok I'll give you to him", Mrs. Knight said as she was on the phone ,"Logan, phone's for you."

"Hmmmm…?", said Logan, not really paying attention

"Your mom is on the phone", Mrs. Knight explained.

Realizing this, Logan quickly walked towards the phone. He was surprised that they were calling him His parents rarely ever called, he didn't think they really cared that much to want to know about his well-being. In fact, they were quite happy when Logan told them he was going to L.A.

"Hello?" Logan said into the phone. Mrs. Knight left the room so she could give Logan some privacy.

"Hello Logan", a falsely sweet voice said through the phone.

"Hey…Mom", Logan stammered back. As he heard her voice, he automatically knew something was wrong. The tone of her voice sounded so fake that he could hear through the phone that she sounded a bit afraid. "What's wrong."

Logan's mother sighed. Well, in reality she was his foster mother. Logan's really mother was dead and his father in jail for child abuse. Logan never told anyone that the Mitchells were his foster parents. He never wanted to have to explain, to go through his memories again. After all he would have to explain why he was a foster child. He convinced his foster parents to tell people that he was their son, when they moved. His foster parents didn't really care, all they wanted was the government benefits.

" Logan", his foster mother sighed shakily, " I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to spit it out….Your father got out of jail a month ago."

Logan's eyes widened and skin paled at this. This could not be happening to him. His father was supposed to be in jail for 15 years, not nine. He quietly replied," …how."

"He was released on good behavior. We didn't want it to worry you", she stated, " but, now we are because, of what happened today -."

"What happened?"

"You see, right after he got out of jail he went to court, demanding that he should get a second chance at being your father."

"No", Logan whispered, "I'll never go back to him. NEVER."

"Luckily, the court agrees with you. They denied him the chance, but a couple days ago he missed a court mandated meeting with a counselor. They looked everywhere for him, his apartment, his favorite bars, everywhere. The police finally ratted out one of his buddies who told us that your father is headed to California", she said calmly as possible.

"California…that means…", Logan said starting to panic.

"Yes, Logan. He's coming after you", Mrs. Mitchell stated.

Logan could hardly breathe. It seemed as if his whole world was crashing down upon him. Millions of questions ran through his head.

" How does he know I'm in California?" Logan said pushing back his panic attack.

"Some lawyer in the courtroom let it slip", she said dryly, " Don't worry yourself too much Logan, the police know all about it. The California police are going to catch him, I just want you to be careful."

"Ok Mom", Logan said as calmly as he could trying to ignore the panic he was feeling inside. It was slowly building up inside of him. He knew his father could quite easily fool the police. He lied so easily to Logan's teachers and the police, when Logan came into school with a black-eye and bruises.

"You'll be fine", his foster mother said, and then paused and softly said," I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you Logan. It may have seemed like your father and I didn't care about you, but we do. You are truly a great kid. Please be very careful."

"I will Mom", Logan stated," Don't worry about me."

"Goodbye Logan"

"Goodbye Mom"

Logan then hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. He was still in shock about this whole scenario. How could the police just let his father escape? He felt as if there was a large burden upon his shoulders.

He needed his friends to be with him, to support him in his hardships, but that meant telling them that he had been lying to them for eight years. Not to mention the horrible childhood memories he had to retell to them.

Logan sighed and went into his room. Kendall was on his bed snoring loudly. Logan then crept into James and Carlos's room, where they too were sleeping. Logan silently exited to the bathroom where he got himself ready for bed.

"I'll tell them tomorrow", he said to himself as he got into his bed. He head hit his pillow and he fell asleep, dreaming nightmares of his father.

**Please tell me how you feel about it. Is it good? Is it bad? R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I was really surprised that I got eight reviews. I thought I would get like, zero. So this chapter is released early for those people who reviewed. Some of the people who reviewed me were the one who inspired me to get on fan fiction so this chapter is dedicated to Miss Fenway, Nobody Else Just Me, YunLuffsPandas, mebemelover, Lozo153, and racingrebel17, TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed and CoblynauRisen. You guys are all AWESOME!

**Chapter 1**

_**A small five year-old boy slowly walked his way home from school. He trudged as slow as possible looking at every rock and tree he saw on his way, trying to make his walk last as long as it could. He finally turned into a driveway of a small gray house. He walked up the porch and opened the door where he had to face the inevitable. His sadistic father was at the door, ready to meet him.**_

" _**Back from school already", said his father with a sneer," It only took you an hour. What took you so long ?"**_

"_**Umm…I-I was….",the boy stammered. Fear showed in his eyes when his father looked at him angrily.**_

"_**You were LATE!", his father suddenly screamed at him. His cry echoing through the house. He then said in a dangerously quiet voice, "You know what that means Logan."**_

"_**Please daddy, I'll do better next time…" ,Logan said beginning to cry. The small boy knew his father would not give in, but it was worth a try.**_

"_**After this there won't be a next time" ,his father menacingly replied**_

_**Logan began to cry harder as his father dragged him into his room, where Logan's father always took him for his punishments. "No Daddy, No, Please Daddy…." ,he sobbed. **_

_**The door closed and the house was silent except for the boy's tortured screams.**_

"**Logan…wake up Logan…come on Logan wake up."**

**Logan opened his eyes to see his three best friends in the world, Kendall, James and Carlos, looking down at him. Kendall had a concerned expression on his face, while James and Carlos were stifling laughter.**

"**What's so funny?" Logan asked James and Carlos as they started to giggle.**

"**You were yelling 'Daddy' in your sleep" ,Kendall replied as James and Carlos's giggles turned into full blown laughter.**

**Logan just sighed. It had been a horrific nightmare. One of his many memories.**

"**Dude", James said chuckling, " I didn't even think you were that close to your parents."**

**Logan rolled his eyes at James. James was right about Logan not being close to his foster parents, but that wasn't the reason he was yelling Daddy. **

"**Whatever" ,Logan mumbled " I'm going to get some breakfast."**

**Logan left while James and Carlos were rolling on the floor with laughter. Kendall still had a worried expression on his face. **

**Kendall looked over at James and Carlos and frowned. "You know, it really wasn't that funny. Were you guys up all night eating candy?"**

"**Maybe" ,Carlos replied still giggling with James.**

"**I'm worried about him. My mom told me that his mother called him last night", Kendall continued.**

"**Really?" ,James asked, suddenly calming himself, "Why?"**

"**I don't know. I was going to ask him but, then bandana man and helmet boy showed up" ,Kendall replied.**

"**Oops" ,Carlos said.**

**Kendall sighed. He wasn't mad at James and Carlos, just a disappointed that he wasn't able to ask Logan why his mother called. "It's fine, we can always ask him during breakfast."**

"**Race you to the breakfast table?" ,Carlos asked James.**

"**Your on" ,James replied as they both bolted out of the room.**

_**They definitely had candy **_**Kendall thought to himself as he exited the room.**

**Mrs. Knight was busily cleaning Carlos and James's room so she wasn't in the kitchen. Katie was still sleeping so it was only Logan in the kitchen.**

**Logan poured out his cereal into a bowl. He began to pour in the milk when James and Carlos ran into the room. **

"**I totally beat you here" ,Carlos said.**

"**Only because you cheated" , James yelled.**

"**Who said there were rules" , Carlos yelled back at James playfully.**

**The boys continued their argument as Kendall walked in. Logan sat down at the table and began to eat.**

"**What did your mom call for last night Logan?" , Kendall asked as casually as possible.**

**Logan froze. He had forgotten about the phone call. He thought it was part of his nightmare.**

"**J-Just to c-check u-up on m-me" , Logan stuttered. Kendall gave him an exasperated look.**

"**You are officially the worst liar I've ever met. Now, tell me the truth Logan" , Kendall said seriously. James and Carlos stopped their fighting and looked over. They too wanted to know why Logan's parents called. **

**Logan looked down at his food. He wanted to tell his friends everything but, he was afraid that they would hate him for keeping this secret for eight years. For the first time in his life Logan was being illogical. His friends would always consider him a brother no matter what but, Logan always did have a problem with self-confidence. That was more James's area.**

"**You can tell us anything Logie" , James said using Logan's nickname, " You know that, right?"**

**Logan continued to stare at his cereal.**

"**Come on Logan" , Carlos pleaded, "It's not like we don't know you. We've known you for eight years of your life. It's not like you can't tell us about a little conversation you had with your mom."**

" **Could you just give me a moment" ,said Logan very quietly. He then quickly walked into the bathroom before any of his friends could respond.**

**Kendall gave out a sigh of frustration. Logan was acting so weird. " Lets go talk to him", he sighed.**

**Logan ran into the bathroom as fast as he could and locked the door. He knelt down by the toilet and threw up his half-digested breakfast. This whole situation was just a mess.**

"**Ugh" , Logan said to himself, "Why are you such a moron? Just tell Kendall!"**

"**Just tell me what?" , a muffled voice said through the door.**

**Logan slowly open the door to find Kendall, James, and Carlos standing outside the door. Kendall had a concerned expression while James and Carlos had expressions of worry mixed with guilt.**

**Logan looked into Kendall's blue-green eyes nervously. "Promise you won't hate me?" , Logan said meekly. His friends all shared a look.**

"**Why would we hate you Logan?" ,Carlos asked, "Your our best friend."**

"**Just promise, ok?", Logan said**

"**We promise Logan" , Kendall replied, " Now are you ready to tell us what is going on."**

"**I-I guess" , Logan stammered, " Can we sit on the couch though, it's going to be a long story."**

"**Of course", James quickly stated. The four boys walked over to the couch and sat down, Logan in the middle. Logan looked nervously down at his hands. **

"**Come on Logie, we need to know what's wrong. We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong" ,Carlos persisted, and then more quietly said, " Are you upset because we teased you about your dream?"**

**Logan shook his head no. "Its not that, it's just….What if I told you guys that I have been lying to you….for eight years."**

**James, Carlos and Kendall stared at each other in shock. **

"**Logan, what are you talking about?" ,Kendall said worriedly, "You are a horrible liar, how could you lie to us for eight years?"**

"**I tried to forget what happened, I didn't want to remember" ,Logan whispered.**

**Kendall, Carlos, and James all had the same worried expression on their faces. They were all very concerned about their friend. Something really horrible must of happened to make Logan want to forget it so badly.**

"**What happened Logie" ,James asked slowly, "We need to know."**

"**The Mitchells aren't my real parents, they are my foster parents" . Logan blurted out, " The police took me away from my real dad when I was seven."**

"**Why?" , Kendall whispered, a feeling of dread in his gut.**

"**Child abuse" ,Logan said so softly that the boys could just barely hear. Carlos slowly wrapped his arms around Logan followed by James and Kendall. They just sat there a few minutes comforting Logan. **

_**How could anyone abuse Logan? He is one of the nicest people I know. **_**Carlos thought to himself.****Carlos looked at Logan, who was now shaking uncontrollably. James and Kendall looked like they were ready to kill Logan's dad and, Carlos was ready to too. Logan had always been the one who got bullied at school, in fact that is how they met Logan. Ever since then the boys were ready to pounce on anyone who hurt Logan.**

"**Hey Logan?", James asked quietly.**

"**Yeah James?" ,Logan whispered**

"**What does this have to do with last nights phone call?" , James said.**

**Before Logan could respond. The phone rang and Mrs. Knight answered it. **

"**Logan, phone's for you" , Mrs. Knight called**

**Logan shakily got up from the couch and walked towards the nearest phone. " I got it" , he yelled.**

**The boys watched Logan with worried eyes. They couldn't hear what was going on but they assumed it was his foster parents again.**

**All of the sudden Logan got extremely pale.**

"**Logan" , Kendall called, panicked by his friend's facial expression, " Are you all right…..LOGAN!"**

**The boys watched in horror as Logan passed out onto the floor.**

**Yay! My first cliffhanger. You will just have to wait until Friday to find out what happened to Logan because I don't update on school nights. Please review!**

**3 Annabanana4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE! I know I said I would update on Friday but I had no homework and I was bored. I also really didn't want to torture you guys with the waiting. I know how it feels ( **cough Reliving the Past cough**). So without further ado, Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Logan, phone's for you" , Mrs. Knight called. Logan shakily got up from the couch and walked towards the nearest phone. His friends watched him anxiously, as if Logan was the most fragile thing in the world.

" I got it" , Logan called to Mrs. Knight

"Hello?" , Logan said into the phone.

"Hello Logan, this is officer Brandy from the Minnesota police" ,a voice said through the phone.

"Um, hello officer" ,Logan said a bit confused.

"We have some news about your father" ,Officer Brandy said through the phone.

"Oh" , Logan sighed in relief, "you caught him."

"Actually no" ,Officer Brady said. He hated this part of his job. The poor kid sounded so nice too. "…Let me rephrase that, We have some bad news about your father."

Logan paled at this. "What happened?" , he asked shakily.

"Your father wasn't as far away from Minnesota as we originally thought" , Officer Brady sadly said bracing himself for the news he had to bear, " Logan, this morning, at approximately 1:30 A.M. your father broke into your foster parents' home. He went upstairs into their bedroom and shot them five times each. The wounds were fatal. I'm sorry Logan."

Logan couldn't believe what he had heard. Sure, his foster parents weren't that great but, they were the closest thing to parents that he ever had. He immediatly went into shock. He faintly heard his name being called before his world went dark.

As Kendall watched Logan fall he could not remember a scarier thing ever happening to him. Sure, there had been hockey accidents, but those were physical. This was different. By the look on Logan's face as he went down, Kendall was afraid that Logan would never be the same again. Logan fell almost in slow motion as he hit his head onto the floor. It was followed by a loud bang. Then silence.

James was the first person to regain his voice after Logan fell. "LOGAN!" , he cried jumping over the couch and running to his friend.

All three boys raced to where Logan laid. He laid face down onto the floor, unconscious. The phone was a few feet from where Logan laid. Kendall picked up the phone and started talking to the person on the end of the line. "Who is this and what did you say to Logan" , Kendall shouted into the phone

"This is officer Brady from the Minnesota police department, the voice said through the phone, "Who are you and what has happened to Logan?"

"I'm Kendall Knight, one of Logan's best friends. He was on the phone with you when he collapsed", Kendall explained.

Officer Brady sighed. _Poor kid _he thought to himself. "He's probably passed out from shock" , he said through the phone, "Are you with him now?"

"Yes, my friends and I are trying to wake him up" ,Kendall said, clearly shaken. He watched as Carlos kneeled by Logan calling his name several times with a note of panic in his voice. James was on the ground crying while gently shaking Logan saying quietly to him, "Please wake up, please wake up."

"Splash him with a little water on his face and have him call me once he has recovered" , Officer Brady stated and then hung up.

"Wait! Why is he in shock?" , Kendall called into the phone. When he realized that Officer Brady had hung up, Kendall let out a growl of frustration and rushed to the kitchen to get a wet rag. Mrs. Knight had heard the crash and the boys screams, so she entered the kitchen

"What is going on…." , Mrs. Knight began to say but stopped abruptly. " What happened?" , she said, her voice slightly hysterical.

"No time to explain, we will after we help Logan" , Kendall told his mother. He wasn't really making sense due to the fact that his best friend was laying unconscious on the floor.

Kendall ran to where Logan's body lay and started getting his face wet with the rag. To the boys' relief, Logan started to wake up.

"W-What happened" , Logan asked in a weak voice.

"You passed out Logie" ,Carlos said gently, " Are you ok?"

Logan shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears and began to sob in James's chest. James wrapped his arms around Logan tightly and whisper to him, " It's ok, It's ok Logan, every thing is going to be fine." If only he knew how wrong he was.

They finally calmed down Logan enough to tell them what happened. Logan told them everything, how his dad was released early, how he wanted him back, and now the most recent news, how he had murdered his foster parents.

James and Carlos were able to convince Logan that it would be much more comfortable to sit on the couch. They both sat with him, comforting him in is sorrows. Kendall talked to his mom about what to do.

"What are we going to do mom?" , Kendall asked, "Since Logan's foster parents are dead, he might have to go to another home right? He might have to leave us and I don't think any of us could handle that."

"Already been taken care of" , Mrs. Knight explained, "James's parents have already decided to adopt Logan. He will have a real family now."

Kendall sighed with relief. James's parents were very nice. They had always treated all the boys as if they were their own sons. Logan would be much more happier there.

"I think you should talk to the Officer Brady dude" , Kendall told his mom, "I don't want Logan getting upset even more."

"I think that's a good idea" ,Mrs. Knight agreed. She then went to the phone and called Officer Brady.

Kendall walked over to his friends on the couch were his friends were sitting. Carlos and James were gently calming Logan down. He was in bad shape. Logan was shaking, tears stained on his face, while clutching James and Carlos as if they were his life lines. Kendall sat down and join James and Carlos in trying to calm Logan down.

"It's going to be ok Logie" ,said James.

"N-No it's not" , Logan stuttered, " They are going to take me away, and I'm going to be alone…"

"No your not" , Kendall interrupted, " James's parents are adopting you."

James, Logan, and Carlos all stared at Kendall in shock. " My mom called your's and Carlos's parents as soon as Logan explained what happened. James's parents thought it would be perfect to adopt Logan since they've always wanted another child" ,Kendall explained.

"Lucky" , Carlos whined.

"Where going to brothers LEGALLY? SWEET!' , James shouted. He was very excited at the prospect of having a real sibling. Logan had began to look much better. He even smiled at James's outburst. It seemed like the world had been set right again.

A small beat up car hastily traveled down a open highway. The man inside looked nervous, as if someone was after him. He lifted his black hoodie over his head to reveal his face he looked strangely like Logan Mitchell's. His hair was black, his face was square, he looked much older but almost exactly like Logan, except for his eyes. His eyes, unlike Logan's, were icy blue and filled with cruelty.

He came to a stop sign in the road. A sign next to it said **Arizona 345 miles California 890 miles. **He smiled to himself. He would be in Los Angeles in a couple of days. He looked down to the piece of paper taped to his radio. It was written in nice cursive handwriting belonging to none other than the deceased Angela Mitchell. It read Logan's cell phone number: 322-454-5666.

_Bastard _the man thought to himself as he read Logan's name. _Soon, _he thought _that little brat will be dead and I will be safely in Mexico. _He laughed in delight as he imagined Logan's dead body, covered with blood. The nine years he spent in prison only made his hatred for Logan worsen, but he was always a good actor to the prison staff.

_Soon, _he thought, _soon._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I did so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long and I might update on Thursday. Something about writing is so addicting. Anyways next chapter is not going to have as much angst, but chapter 4 and 5. Are going to be amazing! Especially chapter 5! Put it on your calendar! Review please and I might update early! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is the next chapter of **_**Save Me I'm lost. **_**I said I would update Thursday but, I couldn't help my self. I know this chapter isn't very angst-y but IT WILL BE I PROMISE YOU. Seriously, chapter 5 and 6 are going to be AMAZING! Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Camille stared at the phone in her lap. She, Stephanie and Jo had just woken up from their sleepover extravaganza last night. They had talked for quite awhile about their respective boyfriends. Kendall had officially asked Jo out two months ago, Logan followed asking out Camille a moth ago and Carlos had been the last one to ask out the girl of his dreams, asking out Stephanie two weeks ago. They talked until four in the morning so they had slept in very late.

"What time is it?" , Jo sleepily asked.

"Noon" ,said Camille blankly.

""Camille what's wrong?" , Stephanie asked concerned about her usually hyper friend.

"I just got this weird text from James" , Camille said, "I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Does it have something to do with him having that new girl, Samantha, go out with him again?" ,Stephanie asked sarcastically. James for over two weeks now had been obsessing over this one new girl named Samantha. He had never been so nervous about a girl before and, much to everyone's dismay, was constantly talking about her or trying to figure out how to ask her out in the most romantic, amazing, cool way possible. Everyone had come up with several ideas, but James had dismissed them all saying that the plans weren't good enough for her.

"No" , Camille answered a puzzled expression on her face.

"What does it say?" ,Jo asked confused.

"It says 'Camille, Logan is upset and needs everyone to be there for him, come over as soon as you can'" , Camille read, "What does that even mean? Did I hurt Logan's feelings or something? I haven't even slapped him in two days!"

"Maybe he's upset about something else" , Jo pointed out.

"Your right" , Camille agreed, "You guys wanna come with me to see what's going on?"

"I wouldn't want to….Oh now I'm invited too" ,Jo said looking at her phone as it beeped.

"Me too" ,said Stephanie looking at her phone with a text from Carlos, "Come on, lets get ready."

The girls knocked on the apartment of 2J. Carlos opened the door to the them. He looked solemn, which the girls had never seen that look on his face before.

"What's the matter Carlos?" , Stephanie asked, " Is Logan alright?"

Carlos hesitated. "Yeah he's fine…His foster parents died though" , he replied.

Camille, ran inside not needing to her another word about her boyfriend before she was by his side. He could explain everything to her. Jo and Stephanie however stayed behind.

"Wait, what? I didn't know Logan had foster parents" , Jo said confused.

" Neither did we, until this morning" Kendall said coming out from the hallway to greet his girlfriend.

"I don't understand" , Stephanie said completely confused.

" Come on, we'll explain it inside" ,Carlos said.

The girls entered the apartment into the kitchen. Logan and Camille were sitting on the couch talking, Logan holding her as if he would never let her go. James also sat on the couch in a protective stance, looking out the window.

Carlos, Kendall, Jo and Stephanie sat down at the kitchen.

"Explain" , Stephanie said.

Carlos and Kendall glanced at each other before Carlos started, "You guys know that originally James, Kendall, and I meet in Kindergarten and we met Logan in the third grade, right?"

"Yeah, you've told us the story before. Logan was being harassed by some bullies, you guys stopped them and you've been friends ever since" ,Stephanie replied.

Carlos nodded and continued, " Well we would ask him where he was from and stuff, but we never really asked any in-depth questions. Besides, when ever we did, Logan would change the subject on us" ,he paused and then said, "Today that changed."

" What do you mean?" , Jo asked . She had no idea to what was going on.

Kendall answered this time, " We found out this morning that Logan had been keeping a secret from us for eight years. Before he met us, he lived with his real dad, somewhere in Alabama. Anyways, for the past nine year his father has been in jail."

"For what felony?" , Stephanie asked. She silently prayed that it was not what she thought it was.

"Child abuse" ,Carlos said in a low tone.

Jo and Stephanie looked at each other in shock. Logan had always seemed so…normal. He never acted like the first few years of his life was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Jo looked back at Camille and Logan. Logan must have just explained to her how he had been abused because of the look on Camille's face. She looked horrified and appalled. She quickly hugged Logan and buried her face in his shoulder keeping him as close to him as she could.

"How did Logan's foster parents die?" , Stephanie asked suddenly, a look of realization on her face.

"Murdered" , Kendall said slowly.

Jo and Stephanie immediately understood. Logan's father had murdered them.

"He was supposed to be in jail for 15 years but, he was released on good behavior. He was faking it the whole time" , Kendall explained. They were silent for few moments.

"The good news is that James's parents are adopting Logan" ,Carlos said brightly, trying to make the situation sound a bit better.

"The bad news is Logan's psycho father is after him" ,Kendall barely whispered.

Jo and Stephanie's eyes widened. It was bad enough that Logan's parents were killed but now, his father was after him. It didn't seem fair.

"How do you know that?", Stephanie asked.

"The police found a note on Logan's old bed" , said Kendall, "it said ' The bastard's next'". He had just found this out from his mom who had called Officer Brady.

"The police really doubt that he'll make it to California before they catch him" , Carlos explained.

There was hope in Kendall and Carlos's eyes. Hope that there friend would get out of this situation unharmed. They didn't want see Logan get hurt in the slightest. They already had gone through that experience more than once. Life just seemed to hate Logan. Carlos always had nightmares about the time…he didn't want to think about it. It was too painful to remember that it was all his fault.

Gustavo Roque was not in a very good mood. First he woke up late, spilled coffee all over himself on his way to Roque Records, and then Kelly announced to him that the dogs couldn't sing today because of something to do with Logan. He was mad.

"WHY DO THE THREE OTHER DOGS NEED TO STAY WITH LOGAN ?", Gustavo shouted as Kelly told him the news.

Kelly shrugged. Mrs. Knight had not been to clear on the phone. "Logan had some type of mental breakdown I guess and the boys are comforting him."

Gustavo frowned. As hard as it seems, Gustavo did actually care about the boys. Kelly's statement had worried him. Logan didn't seem like he was the one to have a mental breakdown. It must have been pretty serious

Gustavo sighed, "Alright, alright they can have a day off but, call Mrs. Knight right now and tell her that the boys WILL be here at SIX A.M.

Kelly inwardly smiled at Gustavo's rant. She knew him well enough to know that he liked the boys. She quickly ran off to call Mrs. Knight.

Gustavo had let the boys cancel practice so the seven friends hung out all day. They watched movies, played games and went down the swirly slide a few times, just to make Carlos happy. In fact Carlos had even made Logan go down with him(forced is a better word for it). Logan felt much better with his friends antics and fun. Logan felt a lot better since this morning. As they were watching a movie, he turned to Camille, who was holding his hand.

"I love you" ,he whispered in her ear. Camille blushed and smiled broadly. This had happened so many times in her dreams she couldn't believe it was true.

"I love you too" , she whispered back.

Yes, Logan felt much, much better.

**AWWWWW. Sorry if anyone's not much of a romantic but I HAD to put this chapter in. It's necessary! Oh and btw I probably wont be able to update on Friday. I'm having surgery! Wish me luck! REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So my surgery went well, but I feel like complete crap. I am sitting here on my couch very dizzy and icky. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Anyway, I was extremely bored so I decided to write two chapters. The second one will be coming out tomorrow! CHAPTER 5 ! CANT WAIT **

Chapter 4

A week had past since Logan's foster parents had died. Logan had returned from Minnesota Thursday after going to his foster parents funerals. The boys had to make up for their time off by doing 14 hour rehearsals Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. They finally had gotten a day off on Tuesday when Griffin had called Gustavo and demanded that he have a meeting with him. The boys had slept in till eleven in the morning and decided the night before ,because of an argument they had gotten into, that they needed some time away from each other.

Kendall was in the living room playing some hockey by himself. He couldn't go to the rink because of some remodeling they were doing there, so he improvised with roller-skates, a hockey puck, and his favorite hockey stick.

"Kendall goes right, swerves and avoids his nearest opponent. He shoots, HE SCORES" , Kendall said to himself, being his own commentator.

Logan entered the room looking surprisingly edgy and jumpy. Kendall was too busy with his game to notice.

"Hey Kendall?" , Logan said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah just a sec" ,he replied to Logan, not really paying attention to him.

"Kendall, it's really important" ,Logan pleaded after several minutes. Kendall continued to ignore him. Logan began to get frustrated.

"Kendall!" ,Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hockey stick as Kendall skated by him, trying to get his attention.

**SNAP**

Logan froze. He looked down at his hand. It now held part of Kendall's hockey stick. Logan knew how important the hockey stick was to Kendall. It was his dad's last present to him before he died in a car crash. The hockey stick must have been very close to breaking because Logan barely had touched it. He still felt that it was his fault though because he was the one who grabbed it.

Logan looked into Kendall's eyes. Kendall had emotions of disbelief and anger written across his face. "…..Kendall?" , Logan asked quietly. He was ashamed of what he had done.

Kendall spun around and walked away from Logan. Logan called after him.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry…I'm really sorry Kendall I didn't mean too…I just wanted to tell you…" , Logan said running after Kendall. Kendall turned around to look at him, rage filling his eyes.

"GO AWAY LOGAN!" , Kendall screamed at him, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! SERIOUSLY DON'T COME BACK! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

Logan shrunk away and ran out of the apartment. He knew Kendall needed time to cool down. He just couldn't believe that Kendall would yell at him like that. He just wanted to talk to him. He decided that he would go talk to Carlos.

Carlos was enjoying the Palm Woods Pool as he sat on a lounge chair by his girlfriend. He was joking around with her and spending as much time as he could before he had to work again.

He saw Logan walking towards him and excused himself from Stephanie He promised her that he would be right back and ran over to Logan.

"Dude, I thought that we said that we were going to not hang out with each other today" , Carlos whined at Logan. Logan didn't look very good, a bit paler than usual.

"Carlos, I-I need to talk to you about something" , Logan stuttered.

"Not right now, Ok? I'm hanging out with Stephanie and you are ruining our moment" , Carlos said a little angrily. Out of all the boys Carlos had been the most affected by lack of sleep. Logan looked a little shocked at Carlos's response.

"But it's really important" , Logan tried to explain.

"Then go talk to someone else about it, someone who actually cares" , Carlos told Logan instantly regretting the words he said to him as they left his mouth. Logan's eyes widened.

"Ok" , Logan whispered, " I'll just leave."

"Logan, wait" , Carlos said to Logan as Logan began to walk inside. Either Logan didn't hear him or was ignoring him because he didn't turn around.

Carlos sighed. A small part of him wanted to run after him and apologize for every thing he had said but, he couldn't make himself do it. He walked back to Stephanie with a strange felling in the pit of his stomach, like he something bad was going to happen. Ignoring his better judgment, he pushed the feeling aside and began talking to Stephanie as if nothing had happened.

Logan sat on one of the chairs in the Palm Woods lobby. He had found out from that Camille's mom that Camille and James had gone to try out for a movie audition. He was patiently waiting for them to come back. He needed to talk to someone about this. He looked at his phone, the reason for why he wanted to talk to his friends.

His father had contacted him. Even the thought had given him a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should try to contact the police, but he needed his friends to know. He was just so confused.

He read the text message on his phone for the tenth time. _Ready to die, because you soon will _it read. He couldn't exactly ignore that message. His father was planning to kill him. It bothered him that his friends were willing to ignore him, when something like this was happening. He was scared.

He vaguely heard the new girl, Samantha behind him. It sounded like she was practicing her lines for a part she was auditioning for. Logan just ignored her, having more important things on his mind.

Suddenly, Samantha came up from behind Logan and pulled him into a kiss. Logan was so surprised by this gesture that it took him a few seconds to pull away. Samantha looked shocked also, like she accidentally kissed the wrong person. Before Logan had anytime to react he stared in horror at who had just walked into the room, Camille and James.

Camille was the first one to react. She stomped up to Logan, looked at him hatefully, and slapped him across the cheek. HARD.

"I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEATING FACE AGAIN, LOGAN MITCHELL!" , Camille screamed at him. Logan just stared at her. This couldn't be happening. He watched in total shock as Camille stormed out of the lobby. He than looked at James.

James had a look of horror and disbelief on his face.

"James I…" , Logan began but, was interrupted by him.

"I thought we were brothers" , James whispered, "I thought you cared about me."

"Of course I do James, it was an accident I swear" , Logan responded tearfully. He felt like he was losing all of his best friends on the same day.

"That was no accident Logan" , James responded harshly, " You knew I liked her, more than any other girl I've ever met, but that didn't stop you from kissing her. Your not my brother."

"James, please listen to me, I didn't kiss her she kissed me" , Logan pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Whatever Logan, I hope your happy" ,James said as he walked away.

Logan felt his world come crashing down on him again. He sunk to his knees as he watched James walk away. He wanted to die, without his best friends he was nothing.

Samantha came up behind him. "Logan?" , she asked him quietly.

"Yes?" , he whispered,

"I-I'm so sorry. You look exactly like the guy who is doing this movie with me from behind and I thought you were him. In that scene he is supposed to be ignoring me and I thought you wanted to practice too, so I kissed you on the part where we were supposed to kiss…and….and I'm just really sorry" , she blurted out all at once.

"It's ok" , Logan whispered. He wasn't mad at Samantha. She was genuinely sorry, "You know James has a really huge crush on you."

"I'm really surprised, the whole time I thought he was avoiding me" ,Samantha said clearly shaken by James's reaction. "Do you want me to explain what happened to them?"

"Maybe later… I think I'm going to take a walk first…To you know…Clear my head", Logan said sadly.

"Ok" ,Samantha said and then walked out of the Palm Woods Lobby, trying to give Logan some space.

Two hours later Logan was sitting at a Starbucks drinking an iced tea. His friends' hurtful words kept playing over and over in the back of his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing on his lap. Logan quickly read the text message thinking it might be one of his friends. He stared in horror at what it actually read.

_Better start running because I can see you._

**I told you that chapter 5 is going to be awesome! Please review I need moral support after my surgery. AND MAYBE I might release chapter 5 early if I get enough reviews! See you soon! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally it is CHAPTER 5! I really like how this chapter turned out, but it took me forever to write it. Stupid pain medication that makes me fall asleep every 20 minutes! Oh well, here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Kendall sat in his room, the pieces of his broken hockey stick in his hands. He knew he shouldn't of yelled at Logan like that. In fact, he felt incredibly guilty. He had let his emotions come over him and hurt Logan, the person who had been suffering the most the past week. He knew he had to apologize to him. After all, the hockey stick was just an object and Logan was his best friend. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Kendall?" , a voice said at the other side of the door.

"Come in" , Kendall said, hoping it would be Logan so he could apologize. To his disappointment it was Katie.

"Have you see Logan…" , Katie froze as she saw the broken hockey stick in Kendall's hands. She than meekly said, "Don't kill me."

"What are you talking about Katie?" ,Kendall said confused, "Logan broke my hockey stick, not you."

Katie looked at him guiltily, " No, I did."

"But, I saw Logan break it. He grabbed it from me and it snapped" ,Kendall explained to Katie.

"Well, it snapped because I broke it and then super glued it" , Katie said shyly, "I was trying to kill a bug and I ht it against the wall a little too hard and…"

Kendall was dumbfounded. "So your saying that I yelled at Logan and probably made him hate me for something that he didn't do" , Kendall said in disbelief. He had already been feeling guilty but now….

"You did WHAT!" , Katie yelled at Kendall, "I can't believe you would do that to your best friend."

"Well maybe if SOMEONE would have told me that they broke my hockey stick I wouldn't be in this situation" , Kendall told Katie angrily. Katie's lip quivered.

Kendall sighed. All this lack of sleep had turned him into a jerk. "I'm sorry Katie, I just feel like the biggest jerk in the world right now."

"It's ok, I'm sure Logan will forgive you" ,Katie assured him.

Before Kendall could respond, James walked into the apartment, walked into his room and slammed the door. Katie and Kendall looked at each other in confusion. Kendall then got up and knocked on the door to James's room.

"GO AWAY" , James yelled from inside his room, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE."

"Come on, James" , Kendall pleaded from outside the door. He was the leader again now and was not going to ignore anyone anytime soon. He walked into his room. James was sitting on his bed crying. "What's wrong James?"

"Logan kissed Samantha" , James blurted out. Kendall stared at James. He knew Logan would never hurt James on purpose. This had to be a mistake.

"Was it an accident?" ,Kendall asked gently. He knew James could be overly dramatic.

"Logan said it was, but…"James began to say but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Kendall went to get the door and opened it. There ,standing outside of the door, was Samantha. She looked a bit frightened.

"Can I come in?" , she asked.

"Of course" , Kendall said. He invited her in and showed her to James room.

"Hi James" ,she said shyly. He looked blankly at her.

"Umm…hi" ,he said.

"Look, before you ruin your whole friendship with Logan I just want you to know that this whole thing is my fault" , Samantha said sadly.

James continued to stare at her. "How is it your fault, Logan kissed you and knew that I liked you" ,James explained to her.

Samantha shook her head. "No James, I kissed him. I thought he was one of my cast-mates from a movie that I am doing and I was practicing my lines. At that specific part I was supposed to kiss him and well…"

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Logan was telling the truth all along. He had not believed his best friend because of a girl he had just met. He was disgusted with himself. He let out a choked sob knowing how hurt Logan must be feeling right now.

"Where is he?" , James asked quietly. He wanted to apologize to Logan right away for being so mean. He hated himself right now.

"He told me that he was going to go on a walk" , Samantha explained, "he said that he wanted to be alone."

Kendall and James looked at the floor guiltily. They both felt responsible for Logan's feelings being hurt. Carlos then walked into the apartment.

"Have you seen Logan?" , he asked them, a bit of concern in his voice.

"We were just talking about him" ,Kendall said to Carlos., "It looks like James and I hurt his feelings this morning."

"I was mean to him too" ,Carlos whispered. They all looked at each other and explained what they did to him this morning.

"I was so mean to him this morning" , Kendall said, "We all need to apologize to him once he gets back. He was just trying to talk to us, but we were all failures as friends and judged him too quickly."

"Why don't we give him some space for awhile" ,James suggested.

Kendall and Carlos agreed with James and they decided to wait until Logan was done with his walk before they apologized. They really wanted to make it up to him so they decided to give him a surprise party once he came back. Samantha told them she would come back to help them once she told Camille what really had happened.

Camille was also very upset with herself about the way she had treated Logan. She, Jo and Stephanie came over to help out for the party (a.k.a social gathering).

As they were busy decorating the apartment Carlos asked Kendall, "I wonder what Logan wanted to tell us? It seemed kind of important."

Kendall had been wondering this also. James looked at Kendall with his eyes widened in shock.

"Kendall" ,James whispered, "What if it was about his dad?"

Logan ran down a dark alley way. He could hear that his father was close behind him, his heavy footsteps echoing on the pavement. He didn't dare turn around and look though. It would just delay him.

He turned the corner into another alleyway. He prayed that he lost his father in the chase. He made another turn. He abruptly stopped after he turned realizing it was a dead end. He quickly turned around and there standing in front of him was his father. He was exactly like he remembered him. His violent icy blue eyes staring into him.

Logan stared back into those eyes that had always radiated fear into him. He wasn't going to run anymore, he was to tired. Besides, Logan was tired of running away. If he was going to die he was going to go down fighting , not hiding like a coward.

"Have you given up Logan?" , his father whispered menacingly, "Are you ready to die? Believe me, it won't be painless."

Logan remained silent as he looked into his father's eyes. They were filled with pure hatred. He knew then and there that he was going to die.

"ARE YOU DEAF YOU LITTLE BASTARD?" , his father screamed at him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He began to laugh like a maniac. "You're going to die and no one in the entire world cares one bit."

"You're psycho" ,Logan responded his voice shaking. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. He pictured Kendall, James and Carlos. He wanted them to be with him so bad. To not be angry at him. When he met them it was the best thing that had ever happened to Logan. He hoped they wouldn't miss him too much

Instead of bullets, he felt his body being lifted up and thrown into a brick wall. He felt blood run down his forehead. Logan opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but, he could vaguely see two thugs around his father.

"I hired them to help me beat you up" ,his father whispered into his ear, "I told you it wouldn't be painless. That just wouldn't be enough fun."

He was then lifted up once again and thrown full force into a wall. His head hit the bricks with a loud thump and he sunk to the ground. He then felt his body being punched and kicked from all angles. He tried to cry out for help, his voice failing him.

Logan couldn't make sense of what he saw after that. He just felt pain. He thought he might of heard a gunshot and felt an excruciatingly painful injury by his abdomen but he couldn't tell if was a gunshot wound or the result of him being thrown into the wall again. He slowly drifted into blackness.

Kendall paced the apartment in worry. He glanced up at the clock for the third time in the last minute, still reading 11 p.m. _Where could Logan be? He's never out this late _Kendall thought to himself. He looked over to his two other best friends. James and Carlos were simply distraught. James was calling Logan's cell phone every couple of minutes getting the same answering machine,

"_Hey this is Logan. I'm not available right now so please leave a message and I'll be back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." _

Meanwhile, Carlos was sitting on the couch staring into space whispering to himself, "It's all my fault…Just like last time….all my fault."

Stephanie was with Carlos trying to calm him down failing miserably. Jo and Samantha just sat comforting Camille as she sobbed into their shoulders. She had been hysterically crying for the last 45 minutes, calling herself an idiot.

Kendall couldn't stand it any more. He had to do something before he went insane "I'm calling the police" ,he told his friends. He then dialed 911 into his cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency" , a voice said through the phone.

"Hi, my name is Kendall Knight and my best friend is missing" , Kendall said into the phone as calmly as he could.

"Ok Kendall, how long has your friend been missing?" , the voice said through the phone.

"Since one this afternoon" ,Kendall stated, "I know you guys usually want to wait 48 hours or something before a person goes missing but this is different, his father has been after him and I'm afraid…" Kendall couldn't continue. He just full out began to sob. This was all his fault. If only he had just listened to Logan this morning instead of ignored him. He would have done anything to go back and fix this. He felt so stupid.

" Is this boy's name Logan Mitchell?" , the voice said through the phone.

"Yes!" ,Kendall shouted onto the phone, "The one whose dad is after him!"

"Ok, where did you see him last," the voice said through the phone.

"He was here at the Palm Woods and he decided to take a walk, that was the last time we saw him" ,Kendal reported into the phone.

"Alright, we will send out some cars in the area to look for him" ,the voice said through the phone.

"We want to help too" , Kendall demanded into the phone. He wasn't going to wait at home while his friend could be getting killed out there.

There was a pause on the phone. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but I'll send an officer over to pick you up. Get ready, bring sweatshirts and flashlights."

"Thank you! Thank you so much" , Kendall said into the phone. He hung up and told James and Carlos the news. They quickly got dressed. The girls decided to come too and got ready as well.

Carlos looked out the window onto the street. He was riding in one of the police cars that where searching for Logan. He had gone with Kendall and James, while the girls had gone in another police car. It was now three in the morning and they had been looking for hours. So far, no one had even seen him.

Carlos pushed back tears. Logan had to be ok, he just had to be. What would the inseparable group of best friends do without their forth member. Nothing would ever be the same again without Logan. Carlos knew from experience that if Logan got hurt he would never forgive himself. Suddenly the police officer stopped the car.

"Boys, we've been ordered to look through the alleyways on foot" , the officer said. Carlos didn't even remember the officer's name. All he was thinking about was Logan.

The boys silently exited the car. The officer lead them through a maze of old alleyways.

"LOGAN" , James called his voice shaking as he spoke, "LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU."

The boys joined in with James, calling Logan's name through the alleyways. Hours passed by and they still had not found their friend.

They passed another alleyway, one with a dead end. Kendall shined his flashlight into the alleyway and froze on the spot.

Blood coated one of the walls, the dark liquid glistening in the light of Kendall's flashlight. Kendall stared in horror as he slowly moved his flashlight to a crumpled heap, covered with blood.

"Logan.." ,Kendall whispered with uncertainty, "LOGAN!"

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! Review and I might update faster! Got to go take another nap! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so one of my friends convinced me to update tonight saying that I couldn't torture my readers like this so, here you are! You guys better thank Kaitlin for making me update! **

Chapter 6

Kendall raced over to Logan's crumpled up body, James and Carlos following him. He couldn't believe it. He stopped breathing for a few seconds because of the horrible sight.

Logan was laying on the ground unconscious, blood covering his body. He had a large gash on the top of his head and it was bleeding profusely. His legs and arms were all bent in unnatural ways, twisting and bending where they never should. He was covered in bruises, ten long ones around his neck indicating that he was strangled a bit, but all these injures were nothing compared to his chest. A small hole was where the left side of Logan's stomach should be. It was gushing forth blood. His shirt was ripped open to find many small knife marks around his ribcage. His shallow breathing indicated that he was alive, but nothing more.

Kendall collapsed onto his knees beside Logan, tears streaming down his face. He was in such shock that he didn't even see a disturbed man emerge from the shadows. James and Carlos let out a small gasp, alerting Kendall of the man.

"Get away from him," the man said in a sinisterly quiet voice. Kendall looked up in horror at the man. He looked a lot like Logan, accept for his eyes. They were icy blue and filled with passionate hate. "I said GET AWAY," the man screamed at Kendall, James and Carlos.

"Go to hell" , Kendall responded. His friend was dying in front of him. He wasn't going to back away now. He quickly looked behind him to see if the police man was there. He wasn't. They must of somehow gotten separated when he ran after Logan.

Logan. The smart one, the fourth member, the voice of reason. He couldn't die, not like this. Kendall eyes looked over Logan's damaged, beaten body. He needed serious medical help and soon. If he didn't then…Kendall didn't want to think about it. This was all his fault.

"Give him to me now!" ,Logan's father snarled. He was starting to hear the police sirens. He had to finish Logan off before the police came.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" , Kendall yelled back. He heard the sirens in the background. They must have realized that he, James and Carlos were missing.

A sinister smile appeared on Logan's father's lips. "That can be arranged, he whispered pulling out his revolver.

"If you kill us" , Carlos pointed out, "there is no way that you will be able to escape. You'll have to go to prison for the rest of your life."

Logan's father's smile quickly turned into a frown. The boy was right. He could see sirens in the distance. His gunshots would immediately alert them of his presence.

"The boy is going to die anyway, there is no way he can survive that" ,Logan's father said to himself. He glared at his son's friends one last time and took off down an alleyway.

Kendall sighed in relief. At least they didn't have to worry about being shot while they were helping Logan. Carlos began shouting at the police 'We're over here'. The police run towards them. They stopped briefly by Logan. Some stayed with the boys calling the paramedics to come over immediately. Other policemen ran off in the direction of Logan's father. Kendall, James and Carlos just sat by Logan's body in shock.

Kendall could hear the police officer calling frantically for an ambulance on his radio and Carlos's screaming for Logan. Kendall slowly reached for Logan's hand. He held it and pressed his hands against it. It was cold. For the first time in a long time, Kendall began to pray to God with all his heart. He begged God to save Logan. To not let him die.

James stood above Logan, looking down onto his face. A sudden wave of self-hatred James felt inside. Logan was his brother and he wasn't there for him when he needed him most. How could he live with himself? He had told Logan that he wasn't his brother. Logan would always be his brother. He didn't know what made him say that, but only hoped that Logan could forgive him for being so awful.

Carlos was having an emotional break down. He softly held Logan's limp body and began to sob.

"Y-You can't leave m-me like t-this Logan" , Carlos bawled to an unresponsive Logan, " You're my best friend, I-I didn't even get to s-say I'm sorry." He continued to cry while holding Logan in his arms.

Two minutes later the ambulance crew arrived. They took Logan from Carlos's arms and strapped him into a stretcher, his pale skin matching the surface of the stretcher. Kendall, James and Carlos watched as the ambulance speeded away their best friend.

"Come on boys, lets get you to the hospital" , the police officer said snapping them out of their daze. This wasn't just pretend, it was actually happening to Logan. The boys quickly got into the officer's car. The car ride was silent, except for the occasional escaped sobs coming from all three of the boys.

Camille, Jo, Samantha, and Stephanie sat in the waiting room of the LA Hospital Intensive Care Unit. All that they knew was that Logan had been found but, had to go to the hospital right away. They sat patiently, waiting for the boys to come in and explain what was going on.

"This is all my fault" ,whispered Samantha, "If I hadn't been so stupid…" She was interrupted by Camille.

"Samantha, out of all of us you are probably the least at fault" , she told her firmly.

The girls became silent once more but then, the boys entered the waiting room. They were a mess. Kendall's face was pale, his eyes red from crying. James looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders and Carlos was shaking uncontrollably. The girls' hopes for Logan just to be slightly injured were dashed immediately.

Jo ran up to Kendall and pulled him into a hug. She knew from his expression that Logan was not in good shape. He hugged her back tightly and began to sob into her shoulder.

Stephanie got Carlos to sit down so he wouldn't collapse. She hugged him tightly as he babbled to her about Logan.

James sat by himself in a corner, his head in his hands. Samantha and Camille came to sit down next to him. He gladly accepted their comfort and explained what had happened to them.

"We were just looking through some alleyways when Kendall saw some blood and just a few yards away…" ,James said unable to continue that part. " There was so much blood, a-and Logan." He proceeded to break down crying.

Camille began to sob too. She was so wrong about Logan cheating on her. She knew that he would never hurt her on purpose. Camille was just so insecure that Logan would think girls were better than her. She never had a boyfriend before.

Samantha stared into space. She looked at her watch. It was 5:00 a.m. She watched as the doctors going by. She suddenly stood up and walked quickly to the nearest nurse.

"Hello my name is Samantha. I've been sitting here for the last thirty minutes and so far no one has told me anything about my friend in there and I would appreciate it if someone actually told me what is going on" ,Samantha said. She was no longer going to sit by and watch as her new friends suffered by waiting for news.

The nurse's eyes widened with surprise. Samantha hadn't been rude but demanded that she be told what was going on in a firm manner. Most people were just to busy sobbing to even talk to the nurses.

"What is the name of the patient?" ,the nurse asked.

"Logan Mitchell" , Samantha responded.

"Oh, yes he is in critical condition and in a coma. Could you possibly get your friends and follow me please. Samantha nodded and quickly collected her friends. They all followed the nurse in confusion as they walked into a smaller waiting room.

"Wait right here. I'm going to go get the doctor," the nurse told them.

They sat silently for several minutes. Then the doctor walked into the room. He was a man of medium height and had a wrinkles under his eyes, like he smiled a lot. At this moment, however, he wasn't smiling at all.

"Are you the friends and family of Logan Mitchell?" , the doctor asked with uncertainty. The group nodded.

"I'm Doctor Walsh, I'm in charge of taking care of Logan" ,Doctor Walsh said, "Logan is…he's not very well off. He has various life threatening injuries, some worse than others. Almost all his limbs are broken, he is suffering from a severe concussion, and a gunshot has hit his abdomen. I want to warn you now that he most likely won't make it through the next 24 hours."

Kendall stared at the doctor blankly. This wasn't the news he was expecting. Everything had usually turned out right for the foursome. Sure, they would get into trouble, but nothing like this. Logan might NOT survive this ordeal.

"There must be something more you can do" ,Carlos begged the doctor.

Doctor Walsh shook his head. "We are doing everything possible for Logan right now and, who knows? He still has a chance of survival. I wouldn't give up hope yet."

Before anyone had a chance to respond a nurse ran into the room.

"Doctor Walsh! Logan Mitchell is suffering cardiac arrest! A crew is in there now shocking his heart."

Without another word Doctor Walsh and the nurse raced out of the room, leaving a group of terrified teenagers behind them.

**Wow I have a lot of cliffhangers! Three in a row! Well anyways, the more reviews the faster I update so yeah! REVIEW! I read every single one! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I have just finished this chapter that took me really long to write. I just kept changing my mind on what should happen. Anyways I have fully recovered from surgery so more updates! Yay!**

Chapter 7

Kendall sat in the waiting room tears streaming down his face. Logan was going into cardiac arrest. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Kendall would just wake up from this horrible nightmare and Logan would be sleeping in the bed beside his, perfectly fine. He couldn't die he was going to become a doctor and help people. Not, the other way around.

James stared blankly at a poster on the wall. _This is all your fault, _James thought to himself, _Logan is dying and it's all your fault. _A rush of memories rammed into him. All those times he ignored Logan. All those time he took Logan's help for granted. He vaguely remembered Logan telling him about cardiac arrest. Logan said something about 5% of cardiac arrest victims live.

FIVE PERCENT. Logan's chance of survival was five percent. 95% of people died. That terrified James. What would happen if Logan wasn't part of that 5%? What would happen then? Was Logan already dead? Questions echoed through James's mind.

Carlos was probably the worst off of the entire group, sobbing into Stephanie's shoulder who was now crying too. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. Just like last time, except this time it was worse.

_**Flashback**_

_Carlos stormed off leaving an equally angry Logan behind him. They had gotten into a big fight over nothing. Logan was avoiding Carlos all day when and Carlos confronted him about it. Logan denied it and before they knew it, they were fighting. It was stupid, but Kendall and James hadn't been there to calm things down because they were both home sick with the flu._

_Carlos went home went into his room and fumed for a few hours._

_After awhile, he decided to call Kendall, knowing that he would listen to him. He got on the phone and began to tell Kendall everything, how Logan was avoiding him, their fight, and how mad he was at him. Kendall remained silent throughout Carlos's entire rant. He finally spoke up after Carlos was finished_

"_Carlos, I don't know how to say this because this was supposed to be a surprise but, Logan was avoiding you because he was planning a birthday party for you, not to be mean" ,Kendall said slowly._

_Carlos froze. He quickly said goodbye to Kendall on the phone and decided to run over to school to apologize. Logan always helped tutor after school, usually Carlos, Kendall or James. As he ran he thought of ways to say he was sorry to Logan. _

_He entered the tutoring office and quickly asked the front desk personnel where Logan was._

"_Oh, he didn't show up today" ,the lady said casually._

"_Logan always shows up" ,Carlos said in confusion._

"_Well he didn't today, don't ask me" the lady said firmly._

_Carlos ran off looking around the school to see where he could possibly be. He called Logan's cell phone his home phone (his parents told Carlos Logan wasn't home), and James and Kendall, just to be sure that he wasn't at their house. _

_He sighed. He had looked everywhere and couldn't find Logan. Before he could think of any more places he could be a slim girl approached him. Carlos recognized her from school and tutoring club where she also was a tutor._

"_Hey, your one of Logan's friend's right?" ,she asked, her brown eyes filled with worry._

"_Yeah, do you know where he is?" ,Carlos asked with hope in his voice. _

_She paused not knowing what to do, "Yes…" ,she said slowly._

"_Great! Where is he?" ,Carlos asked excitedly._

_She grabbed his hand and pulled him through one of the halls of the school. She stopped in the middle of a hallway filled with lockers. Carlos was not expecting her to pull him, much less stop in an empty hallway. Carlos looked around. They were in senior hall, which was a lot more different than his. The seniors had big lockers to themselves, unlike the small ones that the freshmen had to share. _

"_Um, not to be rude or anything but, I really don't see Logan" ,Carlos said._

_The girl quickly put her hand to her lips to silence him. She pointed to a bunch of seniors down the hallway laughing about something. Varsity jocks, who loved to scare freshmen._

_Carlos gave her a silent look of thanks. He hated senior bullies. He looked closer and saw they were laughing and kicking something. He walked closer, the girl silently following behind. She suddenly whipped out her cell phone and held it up, as if she was recording something._

_As Carlos got closer he looked in horror when he realized they were kicking a person. He looked back at the girl who worded 'LOGAN' silently._

_Carlos charged. He didn't care if he got hurt, he needed to help Logan. _

_Carlos didn't really remember what happened when he fought the seniors. He just knew that the girl had shouted at them and they ran off. Something about evidence and the police. _

_Logan wasn't badly hurt, just bruised all over. He immediately accepted Carlos's apology and told Carlos it wasn't his fault but, Carlos still blamed himself. Carlos never saw the girl again, Logan told him she had moved._

_** _End of Flashback**

Logan thought that Carlos had forgiven himself about that, but Carlos always thought it was his fault somehow. Now, two years later, Carlos thought he had made the same mistake and Logan could die because of it.

This continued for what seemed like several hours, but in reality was only fifteen minutes. Doctor Walsh entered into the room quickly, at faced the group of teenagers.

"We were able to revive Logan from his cardiac arrest" ,Doctor Walsh said, feeling relief flood the room, "However, I think that it is best if you say your goodbyes to Logan because his chances of survival are getting smaller by the second. It is a lot better to say your goodbyes before he dies, to get some closer."

All relief and hope that had entered the room vanished. The doctors didn't think he was going to make it.

"What do you mean by closer?" ,Kendall asked choking on his words.

The doctor looked at him sadly. "Follow me, I'll take you to Logan."

The group of teens silently got up and followed Doctor Walsh. They walked through seemingly endless halls until they came to a stop at room 202.

"You may enter one at a time, and say your goodbyes alone" ,Doctor Walsh said quietly. He then left them for privacy.

"Who wants to go first?" , Samantha asked after a few moments of silence.

"I will" ,Kendall said after no one responded. He slowly entered the room.

Logan was lying on white hospital bed, the colorless sheets covering him up to his stomach. His arms were wrapped in casts and his head covered with gauze. Kendall could tell the doctors had tried to wash him off but, there was still blood on his lips and bruises marked his face like dirt. His face was pale, besides the bruises. Kendall would have been afraid that he was dead if he hadn't heard the heart monitor beeping.

Kendall approached Logan, tears forming in his eyes. He sat on the chair next to Logan and grabbed his limp hand.

"Hey Logie" ,Kendall said quietly to him, the tears now rolling down his cheeks. "This is quite a mess we've gotten you into isn't it? Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Kendall paused and took a deep breath, "Logan I really messed up. It was the most stupid thing in the world to get mad over! Katie already broke that stupid hockey stick but, you took the blame. I was even thinking I should get a new one, because it's so beat up."

" But, I yelled at you, Logan. I should have known something was wrong. Screw the hockey stick, it doesn't matter anymore. It's just a thing not a person, but as I said I made a HUGE mistake Logan and you're paying for it" ,Kendall paused and said softly, "If you die Logan, that mistake will torture me for the rest of my life. I already keep visualizing it in my head and when you…When I saw you there, lying on the ground half dead I-I…" ,Kendall couldn't continue. He just sobbed into his hands.

After Kendall calmed himself down, he exited the room and had Carlos go in next he sat on the chair that Kendall had sat on.

He just stared at Logan for awhile, crying as he did.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm an idiot" , Carlos said to Logan in a matter of fact tone. "I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. Logan I swear, if you live I-I'll do anything, just please don't die. Please don't die because I won't be able to handle it. You're my brother and best friend and I took you for granted, just like last time but, I promise I won't ever let you down again. Just please, don't go."

Carlos reached out and held Logan's hand for awhile, trying to see if Logan held any sign of life in him. He didn't. Carlos silently cried as he left the room. He paused before he opened the door, and looked at Logan as if it was the last time he would ever see him alive. He turned and then left the room.

James stared at Logan's limp body and wondered why someone like him had a friend like Logan. He didn't deserve Logan.

"Mom and Dad signed the papers yesterday Logie" , James whispered to Logan's unnaturally still body, "We are officially family, but you might not be ecstatic about that, considering what I said yesterday. I was going to tell you as soon as I got home, but I guess I forgot after I was the biggest jerk in the world."

James began to cry. "I didn't mean what I said Logan, I really didn't. I hate myself right now, YOU should hate me right now, but I know you don't because that's the kind of person you are. I was so horrible Logan, I was so…"

James broke down. He sobbed into Logan's sheets, oblivious to the world around him. He just wanted to grieve. He stayed there for several minutes, crying his heart out. He wanted Logan back so bad. However he was snapped out of his daze, when he suddenly felt a hand brush against his. He quickly looked up.

Logan's hand was moving. Very slightly but, it was moving. James watched as Logan hand moved across the bed. Suddenly, Logan's face twitched and his eyes fluttered open. He looked over to James, who stared at him in astonishment.

"J-James?"

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm not sure. Well, Logan's not dead. I don't think I could kill him off. It would be too sad. REVIEW! Pretty Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like the biggest idiot ever right now. I swear, when I was thinking of names for the doctor the name Walsh popped into my head but I just realized that that's the name for the doctor Walsh in Miss Fenway's **_**Little Hollow. **_**Sorry Miss Fenway! I swear I had no idea, but lets just say that this is a completely different Dr. Walsh. Dr. Percy Walsh. Well anyways I am really sorry so this chapter is dedicated to Miss Fenway!**

Chapter 8

_Logan felt awful. He was surrounded by darkness and everything hurt. _

_He could hear voices, he couldn't quite make out what the voice were saying. He recognized the voice though, it was Kendall's. Definitely Kendall, only Logan thought he sounded sad. He than began hearing Carlos, able to make out some words. _

" _I'm an idiot….don't die…never take…" ,Carlos's words Logan picked up._

_Carlos isn't an idiot, Logan thought. He wanted to leave this darkness and tell Carlos everything was going to be ok. He tried to move around, struggling. Because it wasn't working. He could now clearly hear that Carlos was crying. Logan desperately wanted to help him. _

_Why can't I move? Logan thought. He didn't hear Carlos anymore which worried him. He then started to hear James._

_Logan could fully understand what James was saying. I'm in a coma, he thought. He had heard of people being able to hear thing while they were in comas, but he didn't really believe it until now. He wanted James to know that he wasn't mad at him._

_James was now sobbing hard. It broke Logan's heart to hear how upset he was and there was nothing he could do about it. Logan tried harder, almost breaking through. He concentrated on his hand moving. It was extremely hard but, Logan had succeeded in moving his hand slightly. It now was easier to move, a lot easier. Logan then opened his eyes._

"J-James?"

James stared into Logan's eyes shocked at his friends awaking. "Logan?" , he whispered.

Logan nodded. It hurt too much to talk. The pain began to increase and his vision became blurry. "James it's okay. It's not your fault," ,Logan whispered to him who just stared back at him, fresh tears cascading down his face.

"DOCTOR!" , James yelled. Logan was squeezing his hand, wave of pain rushing through his body. Logan began to hyperventilate, gasping for air as the pain intensely stayed with him.

A man in a white coat rushed into the room, followed by Kendall and Carlos. They looked panicked, thinking that something was wrong. They gaped amazed at Logan's no longer unconscious body. They tried to run over to them but, the nurses who followed began to push them back out of the room.

"No" ,Logan said as loud as he possibly could, "I need them here." His eyes saw black spots from the pain, but Logan fought it, not wanting to be unconscious yet again.

"Bring them in" ,Doctor Walsh said, not wanting to distress his patient, "They are the ones who woke him up in the first place."

Kendall dashed by James's side who had been standing by Logan the entire time. Carlos ran to the other side of the bed so Logan would be surrounded by his friends. They were all speechless. Logan had woken up. They knew this increased his chances of survival big time.

"Logan how much can you move?" , Doctor Walsh asked him while hooking an IV into him.

"Not much, everything hurts" ,Logan croaked. James felt Logan squeeze his hand after a wave of pain had hit him.

Doctor Walsh quickly worked on Logan, zooming around the boys as he gave Logan painkillers and checked on his beaten body. Kendall called his mom and explained where they were. She knew that the boys went looking for Logan, but didn't know that they had found him.

She was scared for Logan and wanted to come to the hospital right away. However she decided that she would call Gustavo and James and Logan's parents before she left.

"It's going to be okay Logie" , James whispered to Logan as he felt another wave of pain. Logan nodded, in too much in pain to speak.

"The pain killers should start taking effect in a few minutes" , Doctor Walsh told them, "His chances of survival have greatly increased, but don't excite him, try not to make him talk too much and let him sleep. He's already tired and the pain medication will make him even more so. By the looks of it, you boys also need the rest. You've been awake for 24 hours"

Doctor Walsh was right. The boys were tired, but that wasn't going to get in the way of them being there for their friend. "We'll be careful' , Kendall promised him.

Doctor Walsh left the room to give the boys some privacy. Carlos got onto Logan's bed and gently hugged him, fearing that his touch would hurt him. Logan put his head on Carlos's shoulder.

"Hey Carlitos" ,Logan said weakly, now over his extreme pain. Carlos looked down towards Logan, so happy to hear his voice.

" I'm so sorry Logan" , Carlos whispered to Logan. Kendall and James joined into the group James on the other side of the bed and Kendall on the foot of the bed.

"We were all complete jerks" ,Kendall told Logan in a matter of fact tone, "and we almost lost you because of it."

Logan looked at them confused, "I was only in a coma for a couple of hours, right?"

"Yes, but Logan…You went into cardiac arrest and almost died. The doctor said that you were most likely not going to make it so we had to say goodbye to you and…" James said incapable of continuing letting out a choked sob.

Logan was quiet and then softly murmured, "Sorry."

"Logan you shouldn't be the one who is saying sorry, we should be, we were the ones who screwed up" ,Carlos told him, "Do you forgive us?"

"Of course I forgive you guys, you're my best friends" ,Logan said sleepily. He silently fell asleep, his head still on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos, James and Kendall followed his example by slowly falling asleep as well, all lying around Logan, never leaving him.

Camille paced outside the door. Should she go in or should she wait? The boys had been in there a long time now. She finally decided to go in, wanting to see Logan so badly.

She entered the room. Samantha, Jo, and Stephanie followed her inside peering inside Logan's room. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all fast asleep on Logan's small twin bed. They were all slightly overlapping each other, it didn't look comfortable but they were all sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks for telling us what was happening guys" ,Stephanie said sarcastically. The boys didn't even move.

Camille approached the bed. She looked over at Logan who was sleeping on Carlos's shoulder.

"Oh well, Logan is okay and that's all that matters", Camille said sadly, "and it looks like they made up, which is good. Maybe, that means he will forgive me."

"Of course Logan will forgive you" ,Jo stated without a trace of doubt, "What I'm want to do is just sleep, and look", she pointed over to the two couches, "We can sleep on those."

The girls silently agreed and fell asleep on the couches, not even dreaming because of exhaustion.

Mrs. Knight entered the hospital, bracing herself for the worst. She was frightened about Logan's condition. He was like a second son to her, all the boys were. She didn't want to ever see them get hurt and this was no exception.

She had called James and Logan's parents and informed them of what happened. Needless to say, they were on the first flight to LA which arrived in about eight hours. Gustavo and Kelly were also shocked by the news and had told her that they were on their way to the hospital.

She asked the front desk personnel for Logan Mitchell's room number and quickly walked towards the room. She hoped that Logan was okay. She had called the boys' cell phones but none of them had picked up. She walked into room 202.

She was relieved when she saw eight sleeping teens. Kendall, James and Carlos were surrounding Logan while they were sleeping. Carlos had an arm over Logan, as if to protect him. The girls were on the couches sleeping silently as well.

Mrs. Knight looked Logan over. He had some bad injures, but knew, somehow he was going to be okay. She silently crept out of the room carefully trying not to disturb the eight friends.

James slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch which read 2:14. Kendall stirred and opened his eyes. He over to James and whispered, "What time is it?"

"A quarter after two" ,James responded.

They looked over to the couches where the girls were sleeping. Kendall laughed as he realized that they had come in while they were taking a nap. Carlos opened his eyes. Logan was still asleep on his shoulder so he didn't get up.

"Poor Logan" ,James whispered. He just couldn't believe that a few hours ago Logan's body had given up. He knew that Logan was going to be okay but, he was still injured badly. Logan's father had done a disturbingly good job at making sure every part of Logan's body was in pain.

The thought of Logan's father made James shiver. Logan told the absolute truth to them when he said his father was crazy. He just hoped that the police had caught him.

Samantha woke up shortly after Carlos, and within a half an hour all the teens except Logan had woken up.

"I'm hungry" , Jo said, "Is is possible that we could some food around here."

"I heard there was some type of restaurant down on floor three" ,Stephanie whispered, not wanting to wake Logan.

"You girls go and we'll stay here with Logan" ,Kendall said. The girls agreed and told them they would get them something.

"Camille? You coming?" ,Jo asked gently. Camille shook her head no. She was just staring at Logan's limp sleeping form, tears brimming her eyes.

"He's really hurt isn't he" ,she whispered, "I mean, I thought that it was bad, but it's worse than I imagined." She paused and gently put her hand on Logan's cheek. "I'm so sorry Logan, I'm so sorry."

"_I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry" ,a little six year old Logan pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to I'm sorry."_

_Logan's father inwardly smiled to himself. He thought that Logan would give up on pleading with him, it never did work. "You know sorry isn't good enough Logan. You know that sorry won't get you out of this."_

_His son struggled against his bonds that his father had made for him. He was strapped to a chair, his legs and arms tied down with belt buckles. His father continued to ignore his pleas as he put on an oven mitt and opened the oven that had a temperature of 450 degrees. What was in the oven wasn't food however, it was a long silver knife._

_Logan continued to cry, knowing what was going to happen next. His father would take his shirt off and then cut him with the hot knife. It was double the torture, being burnt and cut._

_As Logan predicted, his father began to cut into him, his hot knife making his blood sizzle. Logan's screams rang throughout the house, no one responding them no one caring._

_Logan's vision began to blur as Logan's father started hitting him, trying to make him quiet but only causing Logan more pain._

_Suddenly, there was a shouts and bangs. He saw his father being tackled to the ground by policemen. Someone untied him and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

**Well that was chapter 8. I am sick so I will probably just be sitting here writing the whole weekend. The next few chapter are going to be a bit more upbeat before I go back into my "corner of angst". Don't worry angst fans, it will be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy! Well this was a really hard chapter to write I don't know why. I'm kind of suffering from writers block but don't worry! I sort of know where I'm going.**

Chapter 9

The girls had come back with the food from the restaurant downstairs. They all wanted to eat so, they gently moved Logan's head onto a pillow so Carlos could eat without waking him. They finished it quickly and sat around talking quietly.

Without warning, Logan started to tremble while he was sleeping.

"What's happening?" ,Camille asked in a panic, the first one to notice Logan's shaking body.

"Something's wrong with him…I'm waking him up" ,Kendall said firmly and began to gently shake his friend awake, "Logie? Come on Logan wake up."

Logan's eyes snapped open and he sighed in relief at the sight of his friends. "Hi guys" ,Logan said faintly.

"Logan are you okay?" , James asked him worriedly, "You were shaking in your sleep."

"J-Just memories…I'm fine" , Logan stuttered. His friends immediately knew what he was dreaming about. His father.

"Do you want to talk about it?" ,Carlos asked, "It does really help."

"I was just reliving the time where they caught my dad…I was just six then" ,Logan said his voice shaking. Carlos started hugging him again, he hated to see Logan in pain, which Logan did have plenty of. Physical and mental pain. Camille approached Logan and Carlos let go, letting the couple have their moment together.

"Logan?" , Camille said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Logan smiled at her obviously accepting her apology, "Does this mean we're dating again?" Camille smiled back at him.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do" ,Logan answered. Camille smiled at him. She gently kissed him on the lips, not wanting to hurt him any further.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up, the doctor said we shouldn't excite him" ,Kendall said laughing as he did. Camille and Logan's relationship was always dramatic, never a dull moment.

"Fine " ,Camille said breaking the kiss several seconds later, smiling as she did.

Doctor Walsh entered the room. "Logan and James, your parents are here."

Logan looked up. He was so used to seeing his foster parents come in whenever somebody said his parents were there. Now, James's parents were his parents, it was a strange concept. His new adopted parents entered the room.

"Hello boys" ,James's father said. He was just given a report from Dr. Walsh how Logan was doing and was upbeat at the prospect that Logan was going to be okay.

James's mother ran over to the boys and hugged them all. She began fussing over Logan, making sure that he was completely comfortable. This was completely new to Logan, he had never had an adult care so much about him before. He let Mrs. Diamond fret over him but had a bewildered look on his face. James watched as his father hugged him, Logan was his brother now and that made James the happiest person on the planet.

A week passed and Logan progressed everyday. He had gone through surgery, but it was successful and he recovered from it quickly. James's parents had convinced Doctor Walsh to put Logan into a larger room. One that could fit four beds. The boys stayed with Logan every night, and the girls visited Logan everyday. James and Logan's parents stayed in a hotel five minutes away.

Logan's room displayed all four boys' interests. On a small table there were hockey magazines on top of multiple _Pop Tiger magazines. _On the same table there were comic books and a very thick scary looking medical book. On the door, hung a sigh that said 'Logan's room' attached to a picture of Logan, one that Logan didn't know was being taken at the time so he had a funny expression on his face. The boys hung out there most of the days, not wanting to leave Logan.

Dr. Walsh walked through the halls. The police were coming at 11:00 to interview Logan about his father. When he had told the boys they had acted like it was no big deal, but Dr. Walsh knew better. Logan still hadn't told them the entire story because they didn't want to bring it up. Dr. Walsh had been in patient's rooms where they had to be interrogated. It could get very emotional while reliving the past.

He checked his watch, it was 10:54. He entered the hospital lobby where he greeted the three police officers. He showed them to Logan's room, one officer chuckled at the random picture of Logan on the door. It did make Logan look like a spaz.

When the officers stepped into the room, James was still sleeping, Carlos and Kendall were playing a video game against each other, and Logan was reading one of his medical books on his bed.

"Boys, did you forget the police were coming today to interview Logan?" , Doctor Walsh asked sternly when the boys looked at them in surprise.

"No, it just escaped our minds" ,Kendall said as innocently as he could.

Doctor Walsh sighed. He had told them the night before but, they must have not been listening. "Well wake James up, Logan's going to need all of you during his interview."

Carlos immediately jumped on James's bed, bouncing up and down until he had woken up. They all sat on Logan's bed before Logan and the police started the interview.

"Okay Logan, what happened the morning before the attack?' ,the first officer said.

"I woke up late because we had been working so hard for the last few days. I picked up my phone an it said I had a new message" ,Logan paused , "My father was threatening to kill me on it, he wanted me dead."

Carlos hugged Logan who had pain etched on his face. "It's okay Logan."

"I know" ,Logan said quietly and then continued, "I was trying to tell the guys, but they all got in a fight with me in one way or another." Kendall, James and Carlos looked down, ashamed at their behavior towards Logan that day.

An officer raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the boys, "What could you boys be mad at him for? His father threatens to kill him and you guys get mad at him?"

"They never heard that my father was threatening to kill me, they didn't know" ,Logan interupted before the boys could react to the question, defending his friends to the end.

The officer nodded and let Logan continue.

"I was upset so left the Palm Woods. I went to a local Starbucks and was just sitting there for awhile, and then I-I got another text message. I thought it might have been Kendall or Carlos or maybe even James , so I didn't check the number" ,Logan went silent as his friends stared at him, never hearing this part before, "H-He told me I should start to run now, because he could see me. I panicked and I started running away, which was probably really stupid."

"I would of done the same" ,James assured Logan.

"Thanks James" ,Logan said weakly.

"Please boys we need to get this information" ,the third police officer interrupted.

"Okay" ,Logan said and began to continue again, "Well I was running for quite a while, I thought I might of lost him…I realized that I was in some weird neighborhood. Some lady started screaming at me across the street… I was so tired, I didn't know where to go and then I saw him again. I ran into a few alleys and one lead me into a dead end. By the time I turned around, he was already there."

Kendall was horrified at his friends memory. It sounded like a terrifying experience, one that he could have prevented. Tears swam in his eyes as he remember it was a great deal his fault. He hated to hear that he had failed as a friend to Logan.

"H-He told me that he was going to kill me and that it would be…painful. He hired some thugs and they started to beat me up. They kept throwing me against the wall and then I felt the gunshot…I don't remember anything after that", Logan whispered. All four boys were hugging Logan, surrounding him in comfort as he silently sat there.

"It's never going to happen again Logan, I promise" , James told Logan.

Logan just nodded as he tried to stop his tears. It was a hard experience for him to relive. He had always thought, deep down, that maybe his abuse had been his fault. Carlos read his mind when he asked, "Logan…you don't think that it's your fault right? You're dad is crazy Logan, it's not your fault."

Logan remained silent. Kendall, James and Carlos stared at him in horror. "Logan how could you think that it was your fault?" ,Kendall said.

"I-I…" ,Logan broke down, sobbing, "H-He said it w-was my fault, m-maybe I could have b-been better, then he w-wouldn't of k-killed her…" ,Logan couldn't continue. He just sobbed.

Kendall was confused. Who was Logan talking about? Was it his foster mother? No, it couldn't have been, he didn't care about her that much.

The first officer approached Logan, "Are you talking about your biological mother, Lauren Henderson?"

Logan just nodded and tried to calm himself, leaning on his friends for support as the tears dripped down his face. His body was shaking badly.

"I think we should continue some other time" ,Dr. Walsh said firmly to the police officers. Officer one and two backed off but the third stayed where he was. "Please sir you are greatly distressing him, he wont be able to heal" ,Dr Walsh pleaded.

"We just need him to answer him a few more questions and he won't have to go through this process again" ,the third police officer told Dr. Walsh.

"Tomorrow you can come back, I am not asking you to leave I am ordering it" ,Dr. Walsh said barely raising his voice. The third officer finally exited the room.

"It's okay, it's okay Logan" , Kendall said calming him down. Logan slowly quieted down and then was completely silent.

"I don't even remember her" ,Logan said suddenly, "But, he would always say it was my fault that she died, that I pushed him to kill her, I don't even know how she died."

"He is a really sick person, Logan" , Carlos interrupted, "It was NOT you fault, he was the one who killed her, not you."

"I know…" ,Logan answered feebly, "I know…"

**I know, I know. I said there were going to be happy chapters but this was important! Next chapter is going to be happy though. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had writer's block. But I was taking a walk a few days ago and I now know what I'm doing. No, I'm not going to tell you what I saw. That would ruin the surprise! You will just have to wait! Okay on with chapter!**

Chapter 10

"Why didn't he tell us?" , Kendall whispered furiously to James, "It's kind of hard to forget to add that your mother was KILLED by your psycho father. I just don't get it."

"It's not like Logan is really open about this subject. Talking about his past really upsets him. You know that!" ,James exclaimed. He and Kendall had been arguing for the last half hour.

"I know but…" , Kendall's voice softened as he looked over to the sleeping Logan. Doctors had given him a sedative to calm him down, but he was supposed to wake up any moment now. Kendall sighed in defeat, "It seems really unfair, doesn't it? I just hate seeing him like this. He should even have to deal with this! Why Logan?"

"I don't know Kendall" , James sighed

Before Kendall could answer, Carlos walked into the room. "Doctor Walsh said he needed to check up on Logan and that we have to leave because we might stress him out" ,Carlos said gravely.

"Why! Logan needs us! I'm not leaving!" ,Kendall exploded. He wasn't about to leave his best friend alone. Logan had been very fragile ever since his foster parents died, and Kendall wasn't going to abandon him while he was upset.

"Think about it Kendall" ,James said , "I mean, he might think that we're mad at him for not telling us about his mom."

"But I'm not!" , Kendall exclaimed, "Sure I'm a bit disappointed that he didn't tell us but, that doesn't mean I am mad at him. I really don't think I could be after what happened the last time."

"I know Kendall, but Dr. Walsh disagrees. He is just trying to prevent Logan from being worried" , James pleaded with him.

"Isn't it just a little too late for that" , Kendall whispered dropping his gaze. He knew James was right. He just didn't understand why he had to leave Logan. "What if something bad happens again?"

"He's in a hospital where security guards stand by the door" , Carlos pointed out, "He'll be fine."

"Ok" , Kendall gave in.

"You know what? We should do something to cheer him up!" , James exclaimed.

"Oh GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA" , Carlos ran out of the room and Kendall and James followed.

Logan woke up to find his room empty. _Where is everybody? _he thought. Did Kendall, James and Carlos leave him.

"James?" , he called his voice full of worry, "Kendall? Carlos? Where are you guys?"

"Your awake" , Dr. Walsh said walking into the room. He held a clipboard and began his usually check up routine on Logan.

"Where are Kendall, James and Carlos?" , Logan asked fighting back panic. Why would his friends leave him? Where they mad at him?

"I made them go home for awhile" , Dr. Walsh told him calmly.

"Why?" , Logan asked.

"Well because I thought that you didn't need any more stress on your body. If you get any more stressed, you could go back into a coma" , Dr. Walsh explained, starting to doubt his decision to send his friend home. Logan looked anxious which was the opposite of what Dr. Walsh wanted him to be. "Just relax, alright Logan. This is very important for your health."

"Okay" , Logan said quietly. He was still very tired from the sedative that the doctor had given him. Dr. Walsh left the room and Logan was left alone.

Logan's eyes looked around the room. It seemed so empty, so lifeless without his friends there. _I wonder what they're doing_, Logan thought to himself. _Probably enjoying the pool or hanging out with the girls. _He sighed and began to count the ceiling tiles.

"…2...4...6.…14" , Logan began but was interrupted by a small thud. It seemed to be coming from outside the window.

"What the?" , Logan said aloud as the thuds continued. "Dr Walsh?"

A nurse came running in, "Is something the matter Logan?" Logan pointed towards the window where the bangs continued. She went curiously towards the window and opened it. "Oh, how sweet" she said as she looked out the window and then smiled at Logan, " Look at what your friends have done."

The nurse wheeled Logan's bed towards the window where Logan looked out and grinned. There stood Kendall, Carlos and James along with all of the residents of Palm Woods. They all held balloons and signs up that read 'WE MISS YOU LOGAN!'. Logan waved at them, while they waved back.

"Can I go down there?" , Logan begged the nurse , "Please I really want to see them and I won't strain myself, I promise."

The nurse hesitated and then nodded her head, "Only for a few minutes though. I don't want to take any risks." The nurse helped Logan get into a hospital wheelchair and rolled him down to the parking lot. His friends, who had been wondering why Logan had disappeared from the window, rushed to him.

"Logan!" , James exclaimed as he quickly ran over to Logan, the rest of the crowd following, "I can't believe they let you down here! Were you surprised? Now we can have fun without sneaking in the hospital!"

"You guys were going to sneak into the hospital? How were you going to manage that!" Logan laughed. His friends surrounded him and all began to chatter excitedly, so he didn't hear James's response.

"LOGAN! Can I push your wheelchair!" , Carlos asked thrilled about his friend's appearance. Logan looked at Kendall for help, not wanting to put his wheelchair in the hyperactive teens hands.

"I don't think that's the best idea Carlos" , Kendall told Carlos, "Remember when I let you push MY wheelchair?"

"Oh yeah!" , Carlos exclaimed. Kendall had stepped on a nail and couldn't put any weight his foot. Carlos had begged Kendall to let him push him and Kendall finally let into his pleas. At the end of the day, not only did Kendall have a damaged foot, but a broken arm as well.

Logan was extremely happy. All his friends were there for him. They talked and played games as Logan watched and cheered them on. Camille was there, staying by Logan's side talking to him and giving him an occasional kiss. He stayed outside as long as he could, but eventually the nurse told everyone that Logan had gone over his time limit by two hours and that he had to go back to his hospital room.

"You guys are staying right?" Logan asked them. He tried to say it as calmly as possible, so he could pull it off as no big deal if they didn't want to go back into the room with Logan.

"Of course we're staying Logan" , James responded. Logan flashed a grin at James. They said goodbye to the residents of the Palm Woods and went inside.

Logan got settled back into his bed, while the boys constant chatter kept him busy. Dr. Walsh welcomed the boys back, admitting that he was wrong about the boys stressing Logan out. They immediately accepted his apology and began to go back to their regular evening routine.

Logan was the first to fall asleep and the James, Kendall and Carlos quickly followed. What started out as a horrible day had ended as a good one.

"Member of Big Time Rush, Logan Mitchell is doing quite well. He has recovered against all odds and is expected to be released for the hospital in a few weeks."

Logan's father cussed as he watched the television in his shabby hotel room. He had failed to kill his son. He had worked so hard to try and kill him, but his stupid little friends got in the way. One of his friend's parents even adopted the little brat.

His appearance had changed quite dramatically since he had attacked Logan. His hair was dyed blond and he wore glasses. He was nearly unrecognizable.

_I have waited for nine years to see him dead and this is what happens! _his father thought. He had heard all the news about Logan and how he had 'miraculously healed'. He had been obsessing over killing Logan ever since he had been taken to prison and now his attempt had failed. He had failed, but there was always another try.

**Yeah not my best chapter but, I promised an not so angst-y chapter. Next chapter is going to better I promise. Please Review! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour! Okay so I am pretty excited about this chapter because…well you'll find out soon enough! Anyways I am dedicating this chapter to one of my great friends Katherine! Enjoy**

Chapter 11

"Ready to go Logan?" , Kendall asked. Today was the day that Logan finally came home from the hospital. After a month and a half in the hospital, it was a relief for Logan to be heading home.

"Almost, geez you guys really know how to make a mess" , Logan said while busily folding some random clothing items that were strung around the room. Logan had kept his area very clean and organized, but everywhere in the room that wasn't within a 1 meter radius around his bed, was messy. James would sometimes clean the room for Logan's sanity but he wasn't very good at it, so he gave up.

"Just stuff it all in a bag and we'll do it later" , Carlos said impulsively. He was very excited about Logan coming back home, even though Logan wasn't allowed to go swimming or even walk for a couple weeks because Logan's legs still were wrapped in casts and he was sitting in a wheelchair. Apparently, his legs were broken in several areas, so he had to wear the casts longer than he had to wear his casts for his arms.

"Alright" . Logan sighed and let his friends stuff their belongings into the bag. In only a few minutes they were ready to leave.

"Okay Carlos, grab the bag, James get Logan's stuff, I'll push Logan" , He instructed. The boys gathered up their remaining belongings and went downstairs into the lobby, where Doctor Walsh was waiting for them.

"Alright boys, Logan's going home, but that does not mean that he is fully healed and can do physical activity. He, as you know, will be seeing me three times a week and he will be taking a strong pain medication. He will not be able to get wet or exert himself in anyway. That means NO HOCKEY" , Dr Walsh instructed.

"We know, we know" , Kendall told the doctor. Doctor Walsh had been over this about ten times now.

"I just don't want Logan getting hurt again" ,Doctor Walsh said, "Little things like, getting too tired from playing can send him into another coma."

"We'll be careful Dr. Walsh", James said assuredly, "Trust us, we will be overly careful with him. We never want to see Logan get hurt again either."

"Guys…" , Logan said embarrassed by their protectiveness, "Are we going or not?"

"Let's go" , Kendall said and the boys headed out towards their car, unaware that someone was watching them.

Logan deeply inhaled the fresh air. He was now in the Palm Woods lobby. He looked around, it was still the same. No new aspiring stars had come in yet, since it was April and it was filled with people he knew. However, the look on their faces was different towards Logan. Their eyes were filled with worry, not the usual friendliness that Logan usually received. But Logan didn't care about that at this particular moment. He was just glad to be home.

"No loitering in the lobby" ,Mr. Bitters told the boys nonchalantly. He wasn't very happy about the four singing hockey players from Minnesota coming back. He didn't like their mischievous pranks and shenanigans. He was actually happy when Logan got hurt.

The boys just ignored him as they greeted all their friends. Even though their friends visited almost every day, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan still had missed them a great deal. They eventually had to leave because Mr. Bitters had become hysterical, yelling about how he would kick them out of their apartments unless they dispersed.

"Here we are!" , James exclaimed as they reached apartment 2J. He was incredibly happy about Logan coming back. Sure, he wasn't completely healed yet, but he soon would be. Logan and James's parents had to go back to Minnesota because of a business emergency, but they promised that when they came back, they would buy a house in L.A. so they could be with their sons.

Carlos opened the front door to reveal Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly.

"Welcome back Logan" , Mrs. Knight said happily as he was pushed into the apartment. She was glad to have her boys home again.

Katie ran up and hugged Logan. She missed Logan. He was her brother, just like Kendall was, except not related by blood. Logan slightly winced as her body came in contact with his abdomen, but he quickly recovered and hugged Katie back.

The boys chattered excitedly with Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight. Gustavo announced that Kendall, Carlos, and James would have to practice the next day, which was met by much protest. However, Kendall, Carlos and James finally gave into Gustavo's demands after Kelly told them it would only be two hours and that they could call Logan every hour or so, to check up on him.

"I'll watch over Logan tomorrow, don't you boys worry" , Mrs. Knight assured them, "Logan will be perfectly fine with me."

"Besides, the only thing I'll be doing is sleeping" , Logan pointed out, "The pain medication knocks me out, remember?"

The boys finally gave in, although reluctantly. They spent the rest of the day having the girls over at their apartment. James hung out with Samantha, who he still hadn't asked out yet, Camille with Logan, Carlos with Stephanie, and Kendall with Jo. They all watched a movie together. Logan fell asleep on Camille, which marked the end of their get together. The girls silently said goodbye and left.

"Okay Logan, do you have your cell phone?" ,Kendall asked.

"Yep" , Logan responded.

"Your medicine, bottle of water, and books?"

"Check"

"Your…" , Kendall began but was interrupted by Logan.

"Kendall, I'm fine. Your mom is taking care of me and your only going to be gone for two hours. Trust me, I'm all right" , Logan said with amusement in his voice. All three of his friends had been fussing over him all morning.

Kendall sighed, "I know, it's just…" Kendall didn't have time to finish is sentence because at that moment Kelly had walked into the apartment.

"Kendall, James, and Carlos we have to leave now", Kelly said in a singsong, but impatient voice, "Say goodbye to Logan and let's go! You don't want to be late and have Gustavo add time to your practice!"

"I'll be fine guys. Have fun" , Logan said sarcastically, knowing that listening to Gustavo's demands would NOT be fun at all.

James rolled his eyes at Logan's comment, while Carlos gave Logan one last hug and then ran out the door. "Bye Logan" , Kendall yelled and the door slammed shut, leaving Logan alone with Mrs. Knight.

"Alright Logan, do you want relax and watch TV and read or just sleep" , Mrs. Knight asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Well I was actually thinking maybe I could go see Camille?" , Logan said, already knowing the answer by reading Mrs. Knight's face.

"Logan, the boys will be back in two hours which means you can see Camille then. Right now you need to rest" , Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, I'll just take a nap then" , Logan said sleepily, the pain medicine beginning to take affect on him. He fell asleep almost immediately. It seemed to him that he had only been sleeping for a few minutes when Mrs. Knight gently woke him up.

"Logan, sweetie, I have to run to the store real quick. I forgot that we were supposed to bring food for Katie's friend's sleepover" , Mrs. Knight said gently , "Once the other boys get back, I have to go pick up Katie and bring her to the sleepover right away, so there would be no other possible time besides now. Would you be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course…I can…How long have I been sleeping?" , Logan asked drowsily.

"Only for a half an hour" , Mrs. Knight responded, "You can just go back to sleep, I'll be back in no more than twenty-five minutes."

"Okay" , Logan said and then rapidly fell back asleep.

"I swear I've seen that guy before!" , Carlos argued. Kendall just gave out a sigh.

"Carlos, I heard Mr. Bitters talking to him. He just moved from Oregon! How could you possibly know him?" ,Kendall said exasperatedly. Carlos and Kendall had been arguing ever since they walked into the Palm Woods lobby. A man with blond hair and glasses was talking to Mr. Bitters about getting an apartment there because he had a daughter and she wanted to be famous; the usual routine. Carlos insisted that he had seen the man before, but Kendall though it was ridiculous. James was silent the whole time.

"What do you think James? We have four more minutes until Gustavo ends our short break", Carlos informed him.

"I'm not sure" , James said slowly, " I mean, we've never actually been to Oregon but he did seem familiar."

"That doesn't mean we've met him before" , Kendall pointed out.

"I am 100 percent positive that I have seen him before, Kendall" , Carlos stated.

Kendall sighed again, "Okay, so we need to figure out where you saw this guy. Did you see him back in Minnesota?"

"No, more recently than that" , Carlos said frowning.

"A producer? Hairdresser? Marketing team person?"

"No, even more recent"

"A guy from the hospital?", James asked.

"Maybe" , Carlos replied vaguely, "I feel as if it might have been just a little before that, just maybe a few hours…"

"Oh my God" , James whispered, finally remembering who the man was, "Kendall we need to go home RIGHT NOW!"

"…and this is the famous Palm Woods pool" , Mr. Bitters droned on. He just wanted to get back to his desk where he could go back to sleep, but he had to give a tour first to this parent of a Hollywood hopeful.

"Can we see the apartments? I would really like to look at those before I see anything else" , the blond man stated impatiently.

"Certainly" ,Mr. Bitters said with false cheeriness, "Follow me." Mr. Bitters lead the man into a hallway filled with doors, "These are the apartments in which…"

"I heard that the band Big Time Rush lives in these apartments" , the man interrupted, "Which room do they live in?"

"I'm sorry, I can't release that information" , Mr. Bitters said smugly. The man stared angrily at him. Before he could react, his head was forcefully slammed into a wall by the man. He immediately became unconscious and slumped to the floor.

The man, who was in actuality Logan's father, grinned as he let go of Mr. Bitters' head. Now he had no one to get in the way.

"I don't know his apartment number" , he said aloud, suddenly realizing that there was a major flaw in his plans.

His eyes laid upon a door with no apartment number on it. He opened it revealing a supply closet. Two objects on the top shelf caught his eye, and he grinned once more. He dragged Mr. Bitters unconscious body into the closet, took the two items and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well Logan, since your hiding" , Mr. Henderson said as he poured gasoline onto the floor, which was one of the things he took form the closet. He poured the whole bottle out and then pulled out the second object: a pack of matches, "I'll just have to smoke you out."

A lit match flew threw the air from Logan's father's hand onto the carpet, instantly becoming a massive fire.

**Cliffhanger! I like cliffhangers. Now can you guess what I saw? If you do I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Review please! Bye **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I forgot to mention that I got 100 reviews last chapter. THAT IS SO AWESOME! Seriously, I never expected to get many reviews. All I wanted to do was get the stories out of my head and put them someplace where someone could enjoy it so thank you. All of you. Even if you've just read the story and never reviewed it I really appreciate you spending the time to read it. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone and anyone who has read my story. Thank you. **

Chapter 12

Camille was calmly sitting in the Palm Woods lobby reading a magazine. She had some free time and Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, Stephanie and Samantha were all working. She had thought about visiting Logan, but she didn't want to disturb him, especially during the only time of day where he would get peace and quiet.

She listened to the people around her. Someone was on their phone having a conversation with their mom, the Jennifers were gossiping about the latest events in Hollywood, etc. Camille looked at her watch and involuntarily groaned. It was going to be a hour and fifteen minutes until her friends came back. She slumped into the chair letting the soft, cushiony couch surround her. Why did she have to get free time when everybody was gone or busy?

Suddenly, a blaring alarm rang through the room, interrupting the setting. Camille quickly covered her ears to the loud noise in surprise. Looking around wildly she turned her attention to everyone else, who were also startled by the sudden noise.

"It's the stupid fire alarm" , someone yelled.

"How do we turn it off?" , another person screamed in frustration.

The lobby erupted in noisy chatter until a girl began screaming, "Oh my God! I can smell smoke!" The room became silent as people froze. How did this happen? Others began to smell smoke as well. This was definitely not a drill.

"Everyone, we need to leave the building!" , an adult shouted, "A fire has started in the Palm Woods."

Chaos ensued. Everyone in the lobby began screaming and trampling over one another. Camille was alarmed as well, but for a different reason. Logan was in a wheelchair. He would need help getting outside safely. Camille began to rush towards the stairs, but one of the adults stopped her.

"Let me go!" , she screamed, "My boyfriend is up there! He is in a wheelchair. Please let me help him."

"It's too dangerous. The fire is spreading rapidly, it may already be too late" , the dark haired man responded sorrowfully.

"No, I need to save him! You don't understand! He's in a wheelchair" ,Camille shrieked hysterically.

Logan's father watched the scene unfold between Camille and the other parent. He had just returned from the apartment areas. She must be talking about Logan, he thought as glee entered his features. He decided to make use of some of his acting skills.

"What's the problem here?" , Logan's father asked in fake concern.

"This girl wants to go rescue her friend but, it is too dangerous" , the man explained to Mr. Henderson.

" I'll go help him. What's his apartment number?" , Logan's father asked fighting back the urge to grin. This was just too easy.

"2J" ,Camille sobbed, not knowing that she was now putting Logan in even more danger, "Please hurry!"

Mr. Henderson ran up the stairs onto the second level immediately. Camille gave out a sigh of relief that Logan was going to be rescued. If only she had seen bulge in his pocket, the shape of a pistol.

James quietly sobbed into his hands. He should of known immediately that the man was Logan's father. How could he of not recognized him? They had just got Logan back. What if he was hurt again? Or worse dead? Questions echoed through his mind like a song.

Kendall set his mind on the road, twisting and turning, and most definitely speeding. His only goal was to get to the Palm Woods as fast as he could. The boys had immediately ran out of Roque Records once James explained who the man was. Gustavo and Kelly didn't even know that they had left. They were probably worried but Kendall didn't care. All he concentrated on was getting to the Palm Woods.

Carlos stared out the window with a look of fierce determination. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Logan's dad. He was going to make him pay for all the hurt he had caused Logan.

The boys were now a mile away and saw smoke billowing, where the Palm Woods was. Kendall hit the gas and the boys arrived in less than a minute. When they arrived, they stood frozen, horrified by what they saw. The Palm Woods was on fire. It was like one of those horror movies at the climax. Everything and anything had gone wrong.

Carlos was the first to snap out of his daze. He searched desperately around the crowd that had gathered around the building, no wheelchairs. What even made him more nervous was that he didn't see Logan's dad anywhere either.

James and Kendall rushed into the Palm Woods, Carlos following a few meters behind them. The firefighters still hadn't arrived yet, but the sirens could be heard in the distance. Adults were mainly trying to get children out of the building, so they were too busy to notice three boys run into the building amongst the confusion.

Logan woke up to the smell of smoke. Something was on fire.

"Mrs. Knight?…" Logan asked drowsily, "Your food is burning."

There was no response. Logan opened one eye. The apartment was filled with smoke. "Mrs. Knight?" ,Logan said, now louder than he was before. He painfully sat up and looked at the clock. Mr. Knight had only been gone for fifteen minutes. Suddenly, the fire alarm disrupted the peaceful quiet.

Oh crap, Logan thought, there's a fire in the Palm Woods. He tried to stand up, momentarily forgetting that both his legs were broken. He fell instantly to the ground. Logan let out a groan as he lifted up his head from the hard floor. Pain rippled through his body. The screaming siren continued, and the smell of smoke became stronger.

Logan looked desperately around, looking for his wheelchair. He finally saw it, a few yards to his left. Dragging himself up, he began inching himself towards the wheelchair. The pain increased, but Logan pushed it aside. This cant be good for my injures, he told himself. He imagined the lecture that Kendall would give him about taking care of himself, one that Logan would often give the boys before they had gone to Hollywood.

The door slammed open surprising Logan. "Mrs. Knight?" , he called, "Kendall, James, Carlos are you there?"

"Hello Logan" , a voice said filled with icy laughter, "Haven't seen you for a month and a half. Miss me?"

Logan froze. He knew that voice, it echoed in his worst nightmares. "No" , he whispered to himself, fighting back panic, a felling he had been getting used to, "this can't be happening. Your going to wake up, and everything is going to be fine."

"Awww, Logan's in denial. How cute" , Logan's father mocked, "You know, this reminds me of the time I killed your mother. She didn't think I would kill her either."

Logan's eyes went wide. He never knew anything about his mother's death except that his father had killed her and it was supposedly his fault. "Your going to jail" , Logan said quietly but fiercely, "The police are going to take you to jail and your going to rot there."

"Not if I can help it" , Logan's father replied with equal ferocity. Before Logan could register what was happening his father picked him up by his neck and began to squeeze.

"St...op…pl…ea…se…I…ca…n…t" , Logan gasped, choking in his father's grasp. He struggled and tried to fight from his father's grasp by punching and kicking but, Logan's father didn't even flinch. Black spots danced in his eyes.

Logan's father laughed at his son's pathetic escape attempt. He grinned in satisfaction as he saw Logan's eyes beginning to close. This was the moment he had been waiting for. It was a sick dream come true. He squeezed harder, speeding up the process of Logan's death. The fire was getting stronger, so he had to end it now before he would be burnt to death.

Logan's father was completely entranced by Logan's slow death. Logan's eyes were closed, but he was still twitching in his grasp. However, his gruesome fantasy was interrupted when he was tackled to the ground.

Kendall, James, and Carlos ran. They had gone up the stairs and had gotten onto the second floor. 2J was only a few feet ahead of them, the door opened, a bad sign. Kendall rushed in the apartment first, finding Logan being strangled by his sadistic father. Without a second thought, he tackled Logan's father to the ground, and with the help of Carlos began beating him senselessly.

James ran over to Logan's body. Logan was gasping for air and barely conscious. "James…" , Logan gasped.

"It's going to be okay Logan" , James said trying to calm his brother, when in reality he was more panicked than Logan. He heard a bang and quickly turned his head to see Carlos being thrown into a wall and Kendall on the floor unconscious.

"You are all fools!" , Logan's father screamed. He quickly pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed for Logan's heart.

The gunshot echoed throughout the halls, terrifying the bystanders below.

**I'm so evil. Another cliffhanger. I'm pretty sure I can't end a chapter without a cliffhanger.**

**So anyways this story is getting close to the end and I wanted to tell you about my two new stories I'm writing. **

**Buried Alive- The boys take a vacation to a ski resort. It's all fun and games until Logan goes missing.**

**100 one shots of Logan-the title is pretty self-explanatory.**

**So tell me what you think and REVIEW PLEASE! I will make you virtual cookies! BTW: Nobody guessed what I saw on my walk, but it was a wildfire. Funny how natural disasters inspire me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I got a ton of reviews last chapter! I was pretty psyched. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kaitlin! I was going to wait for the last chapter for your dedication but I couldnt wait. Have fun reading! **

Chapter 13

Mrs. Knight was happily humming to herself as she loaded in the groceries to her car. She always looked forward to going grocery shopping. She would buy stuff for the boys that they liked. It made them happy so it made her happy. It was a win-win situation.

She got into the driver seat and began to drive home. Silence enveloped her car as she thought it peace. She warily looked at the clock. She had promised Logan that she would be home in no less than twenty five minutes, but she was running a few minutes late._ Don't worry, _Mrs. Knight thought to herself, _Logan is fine. He's probably still sleeping. _

Mrs. Knight's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. "Hello?" , she said into her handless cell phone device, not being allowed to answer her phone while driving.

"Hello Mrs. Knight" ,a voice said through the phone, Mrs. Knight recognized as Kelly, "Are the boys with you?"

"No…" ,Mrs. Knight said puzzled, "I thought they were with you."

"Well, they were until about fifteen minutes ago. We had a short break and when I came to check up on them, they were gone and so was the limo."

Panic erupted in Mrs. Knight's chest. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know Mrs. Knight, but I'm sure they're fine" , Kelly assured her, "Maybe this is their idea of a prank."

"I hope so…" , Mrs. Knight said quietly. Something inside her knew that her boys would never pull a prank like this, "I'm almost at the Palm Woods so maybe they'll be there."

"We're heading towards there too" ,Kelly stated , "I guess I'll see you there.'

"Alright" , Mrs. Knight said, calming herself down. Perhaps the boys went back to check on Logan.

The line went dead and Mrs. Knight hung up her phone. _Kendall, James, and Carlos better have a good explanation for this _she thought to herself.

Carlos felt dizzy. He hit his head hard against the wall; even with his helmet on it still hurt. Logan's father was screaming curses at them.

Carlos shook his head and tried to clear his head. His eyes were blurred in pain. Suddenly, his eyes cleared to reveal his worst nightmare. Logan's father had a gun pointed at Logan's chest and was pulling the trigger.

Logan was still breathing hard, looking over to his side. He didn't see or even notice the gun. All he cared about was getting oxygen into his lungs.

Carlos tried to scream to warn Logan, but panic tightened his throat enabling him to speak. Logan just sat there helplessly, trying to recover from nearly being choked to death. James had noticed the gun too now, and was attempting to cover the five foot distance between Logan and himself to save Logan. But as Logan's father pulled the trigger, Carlos closed his eyes believing it was too late. Logan was going to die, there would be no second chances this time.

James desperately reached for Logan. He could see the trigger being pulled. The short amount of space between the two boys had seemed to stretch for an eternity, although the time that it took for him to reach Logan was less than a second. James finally grasped Logan's hand and yanked him back towards him with all of his strength. The sound of the bullet rang through the air as Logan fell on top of James.

"LOGAN! LOGAN CAN YOU HEAR ME? LOGAN" ,James screamed shaking Logan's still body.

A groan of pain erupted from Logan's lips, "James?…" , he mumbled.

"It's going to be okay Logan. Did you get hit?" , James asked with worry, glad that his brother was alive.

"My shoulder hurts" ,Logan said quietly, trying to mask his pain.

James immediately checked Logan's shoulder. The bullet had just grazed Logan's shoulder. James knew it wouldn't be life-threatening. He tore off some of his shirt an began to wrap it around Logan's shoulder when he heard rustling behind him. He turned to look and was met with the barrel of a gun inches away from his nose.

Mrs. Knight gazed in horror at the sight before her. She had only been gone for a half an hour. Apparently that was long enough for a fire to nearly demolish the entire Palm Woods.

She had talked to some of the people around her, frantic for any information. The new girl, Samantha, said she had seen them run into the building. Camille was crying hard and no one could comfort her. Jo and Stephanie were pale, both just coming back from their rehearsals, not expecting disaster but happiness.

"We will do the best we can to ensure that your boys are safe Mrs. Knight" , a fireman assured her. He shouted to one of his crewmates, "Johnson, get up on floor two right away. Four boys may be trapped up there."

The fireman, Johnson shifted uncomfortably, "The stairs are blocked by fire sir. There is no possible way to reach them."

"Well, exterminate the fire and then rescue the boys!" , the first and chief firefighter shouted impatiently. Johnson quickly ran off to obey the chief.

"Stupid newbie" , the chief mumbled to himself.

"W-Will they be alright?" , Jo softly asked the chief with tears in her eyes.

The chief sighed. He had serious doubt that these boys, whoever they were, would make it out alive. "I'm sure they'll be fine" ,the chief lied. However, Jo didn't look comforted one bit. She knew a lie when she saw one.

Samantha hugged Camille in silence. _Why is the Palm Woods on fire? It doesn't make sense. The Palm Woods was just inspected for problems so wires couldn't of caused it. The only thing that makes sense of the fire spreading so fast would be if someone was an arsonist and had done it on purpose, but why would someone do that to the Palm Woods? _Samantha thought. It was all so confusing. She began to tear up at the thought of James. She really did like him.

The sound of a gunshot interrupted the already panicked crowd, causing the panic to turn into terror.

James stared a the gun inches away from his face. He had never imagined being shot as the way he would die. He always thought he would die peacefully in his sleep. He was only seventeen after all.

"Move kid" , Logan's father said calmly, "This is between father and son. Now move!"

James stood his ground, "You were never his father. Just some sick bastard who loved to torture kids."

Logan's father smiled, "I'm going to give you one more chance to get out of the way before I kill you."

James glared at Logan's father defiantly. James wasn't about to even think about leaving Logan.

Without warning, Carlos jumped tackled Logan's father to the ground a second time with a now conscious Kendall. "James!" , Kendall shouted, "Help us!"

James didn't need to be told twice. He ran over and bravely wrestled the gun from Logan's father's hands and threw it over the couch. The boys were now succeeding at hammering Logan's dad. Kendall was using all the skills he had learnt in hockey and Carlos was using techniques that his father had taught him. James wasn't using any techniques, just slamming his fist into Logan's father every chance he got.

"Guys?" , Carlos said uncertainly after a few minutes, "I think he's unconscious."

"Alright, let's stop" ,Kendall said trying to catch his breath, "Is Logan alright?"

"The bullet grazed his shoulder but he'll be fine" , James said assuredly, "We need to get out of here though. The fire is spreading, if we don't get out soon we're going to be toast, no pun intended."

Carlos ran over to Logan and gently picked him up. "Everything's going to be fine Logan, we're going to get you out of here, okay?" , Carlos said soothingly.

"M'kay, I'm going to sleep" , Logan slurred.

"NO! Logan don't go to sleep. Stay with us Logan!" ,Kendall exclaimed. He knew that if Logan went to sleep, he may never wake up again.

Logan strained his eyes for a few more seconds but gave into his drowsiness and let darkness overwhelm him.

**MWHAAAHAHAAHAA. Another cliffhanger! Jeez I really need to cut it out with all the cliffhangers. If I was reading this story instead of writing it, I would be totally in suspense. So if you want me to update by Friday, you have to REVIEW! Thanks! See ya soon! Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello fellow fan fiction people of America! I have finally updated. Sorry. I was trying to finish this story last night, but my madre said it would be rushed and sloppy is I rushed it so…yeah. Anyways, my creative muses took this chapter and ran with it. I'm serious. I had no idea where I was going until it just typed itself up. SO DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME MY MUSES! BTW I want to dedicate this chapter to 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right because she review me twice and was disappointed when I didnt update Friday. Pleazz forgive me!**

Chapter 14

Carlos ran down the hallway, following Kendall and James while trying to ignore the dead weight in his arms. Logan would be okay. He had to be.

Logan's limp form rested in Carlos' arms, his face pale and eyes closed. He was breathing normally, except for a few coughing fits, but to the boys' dismay, not had woken up. Carlos was starting to doubt James' optimism about Logan being okay. Logan's shoulder was bleeding badly, already soaking through James' makeshift bandage. Carlos knew Logan didn't need to lose any blood before this disaster had happened, but now every little drop was draining Logan's life-source away.

"Guys! The stairs are blocked. We cant get down!" , James exclaimed pointing at the flames below.

"Well the hallway towards the other stairs is completely in flames. We need to get down there! Logan needs to go to the hospital. Is there anyway we could just…avoid the fire?" , Kendall asked.

James shook his head. "It's a complete inferno down there. We would be burnt to crisp."

Kendall closed his eyes waiting for an idea to hit him. It would have been much easier if Logan was awake. Logan always had great advice. Kendal opened his eyes.

"Maybe if we escape out a window?" , he suggested.

"Logan is in no condition to be dropped two stories down a window" , James pointed out, "Besides the only apartment that's open is 2J and who knows? Logan's father could be awake right now and ready to kill all of us."

"Don't think like that James" , Carlos said, "It's our best option. Besides, we don't have to go back to 2J. My uncle was a locksmith remember?"

Without another word, Carlos carefully placed Logan in Kendall's arms. He then ran over to the nearest apartment and began fiddling with the lock. Within two minutes the door was opened.

"Nice one Carlos!" ,Kendall cheered and hurriedly entered the apartment. Although Carlos had opened the lock very quickly, the fire had gotten too close for comfort. James followed Carlos into the empty apartment.

Logan's father felt his head pound against his skull. He involuntarily groaned. His body was engulfed in a dull, but steady pain. He opened his eyes to the smoke-filled

apartment of 2J. It suddenly struck him where he was and let out a roar on rage. The boys had done it to him again. They had taken his prize away from him.

He quickly got to his feet and searched around. The boys had obviously left the apartment, maybe five minutes ago. The sight of blood on the floor comforted him slightly. He had made at least one of them feel pain. He shuffled into the kitchen and opened up all the drawers and to himself smiled as he found what he was looking for, a small kitchen knife. The boys may have had his gun, but he knew they didn't have the nerve to shoot him. He took off down the fire filled hallway, his mind filled with thoughts of revenge.

James laid the gun he had brought from the apartment behind the couch. He was afraid that Logan's father would have found it in the apartment. The boys certainly didn't need Logan's father to get another chance at killing them.

"Ok, James, you start yelling from the window over by the bedroom to get people's attention, Carlos you go scavenge out things that might help us get down from this building, I'm going to go to the window over by the bathroom" , Kendall said while setting Logan on the unfamiliar couch.

James and Carlos nodded, immediately going to their stations. Kendall propped Logan up tenderly and then left him on the couch so he could rest. He brush of some of the blood on Logan's face.

"It'll be okay Logan. I promise" , Kendall whispered to his best friend.

A sudden noise behind Kendall made him spin around, but it was too late. With a loud crash, he fell to the ground unconscious for a second time.

Mrs. Knight stared at the burning building in complete horror. Her boys were in that building. It wasn't bad enough that the building was on fire but, someone was shot gunshots in the building as well.

Screams and shouts of terror filled the parking lot. The gunshot had gone off five minutes before, but the anxiety and panic had not died down in the slightest. The only ones who were remotely calm were the firemen, but that was their job. Police sirens wailed in the distance, this was no longer just a fire, it was a crime scene as well.

Camille had collapsed to the ground her hands shaking in disbelief. Jo was down beside her, hugging her as tears streaming down her face. Stephanie was screaming Carlos's name. Most likely one of the boys was dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

Samantha gaped up at the Palm Woods. She had never been one to give up. She was always the hopeful one, the dreamer. That was why she was able to get into Hollywood in the first place. She never gave up, but as she was watching flames come out of the Palm Woods windows, she didn't think that the boys could possibly be alive. She would never see James again.

Mrs. Knight finally, after the two month ordeal, broke down. Her boys were in there…her boys who she couldn't live without. How could she wake up and not see her son Kendall every morning? How would she be able to survive without James begging her to buy the latest Cuda products? Or how was she supposed to live without Carlos' bright smile and constant happy attitude? What about Logan? Logan was always there when she had questions on any medical problems. Logan was the one, who throughout his childhood would come to her for comfort or anything that Logan's foster parents lacked. How was she supposed to continue living without them? They were her rock when her husband left her. If they died she would not only be in turmoil, but she would be without a stable foundation, slowly sinking into the sand. She began to sob into her hands until she interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"Oh my God! Look! Oh my God!" , Camille screamed suddenly.

"WE"RE OVER HERE! HELP!" , James yelled. He waved at the crowd attempting to get their attention. The crowd was in chaos which was to be expected. Two windows down from his, flames were shooting out. He silently prayed that they would have enough time to get out.

"HELP!" , James continued. He was on the side of the building, which made it harder for the crowd to see him, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" He could see Samantha, Stephanie, Jo, Camille and Mrs. Knight in the corner of the parking lot. He waved fervently, trying to get them to notice. He was about to give up hope when Camille looked up towards him and began screaming.

Firemen rushed towards the window when they saw the reason for Camille's excitement. They brought a ladder up towards the window.

"What we're going to do is set up this ladder so all of you guys can come safely down" , the chief fireman told James from below, "What you need to do is go get your friends and bring them to the window so we can get everyone out of there."

James nodded and ran back towards his friends, "GUYS COME OVER HERE! WE'RE BEING RESCUED! , James shouted ecstatically. No one responded. "Guys?" , James whispered as he walked in to the living room.

"KENDALL! CARLOS!" , James screamed. Both his friends were lying on the ground motionless.

Something hit James hard on the head and he fell to the ground.

**CLIFFHANGER! I told you! I really wasn't planning this at all. Frankly, I think I've written myself into a hole, but that's just me. I need moral support right now so please please please! REVIEW! Thank you! Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the late update! I had such a busy week. Six tests and four essays kept me from updating sooner. Not to mention a horrible case of writer's block. But I'm here now so yeah… Anyways thanks for all the reviews. I found it kind of funny that two girls had a conversation on my reviews…Oh and if you haven't check out my second story 100 one-shots of Logan. I might make reference to it in later chapters. **

Chapter 15

James was dimly aware of being picked up by his neck. It confused him. He knew the person who had hit him was obviously Logan's father but, why would Logan's father be trying to kill him? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to kill Logan? Not that James minded, he would have a much better chance against Logan's father than Logan, who was still fitfully unconscious. James didn't need a doctor to know that Logan needed to go to a hospital immediately.

James's train of thought was interrupted when Logan's father slammed his head into the wall. James looked up dazed into Logan's father's face which was overflowed with rage. " YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THE WAY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SAFELY RESCUED!" , he screamed at James, and than stated with an eerie calm, "But you didn't…so that's why you are going to die."

He let out a mechanical laugh as he kicked James in the stomach. "Oh don't worry! Logan will join you just a little bit later and so will your other little friends."

James let out a gasp for air. The frantic kicks to his chest were hurting worse than anything he had ever felt before. It was like constantly getting the air forced out before it had a chance to take effect. His world was spinning but he couldn't give up. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were depending on him for their survival.

The kicks suddenly stopped and James was about to let out a sigh of relief but a yank on his hair pulling upwards indicated that his fight was not yet close to being over. James warily looked up to Logan's father holding a gleaming knife towards his chest.

"SAY GOODNIGHT" , Logan's father screamed like the psycho he was. James closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. A gunshot sounded and James opened his eyes in surprise. He cautiously looked down at his body, but saw very little blood. His eyes caught Logan's father sprawled out on the floor and was stunned to see Logan holding the gun, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"What's taking them so long?" , Jo whispered to Samantha. Five minutes had past and James still hadn't come back with the boys. Jo was beginning to get anxious.

"They'll be okay" ,Samantha assured her. She was also anxious but tried to hide it for the sake of her friends. They needed her to be strong.

The firemen looked nervous as well. The ladder had been set up and hey were debating whether or not to go inside. All of the firemen looked tired and had a charred look to them. The fire had been a grueling and it was still a mystery to how it started. The chief of the fire department interrupted the crowd's unsettled murmurs.

"I DON'T CARE! WE NEED TO GET MEN UP THERE RIGHT NOW!" , he bellowed. The firemen surrounding him quickly dispersed, departing to their separate jobs.

Jo could hear sirens in the distance. The bone-chilling reality was that the sirens were coming towards the Palm Woods. Back-up firefighters had come to replace the now exhausted ones. Jo knew she would never forget the wailing sounds again. It's sharp piercing sound had embedded itself into her mind forever.

Camille had stopped crying but, continued to stare towards the window that James had appeared out of in a trance. She didn't even blink.

"Come on guys!" ,Stephanie whispered to herself trying to hold back the tears, "You can make it! Come on!"

Losing any of the boys was not an option. All the girls could not accept that any of them could be dead or hurt. It caused too much pain. The internal turmoil that went on in their heads because of the waiting was just an innocent game compared to thoughts of death.

Time froze once more as a gunshot was heard from the building.

James stared silently at Logan in shock. Logan looked pale and dark circles were underneath his eyes. He was trembling violently and the gun shook itself out of his hands. He finally whispered, straining his voice, "James? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Logie. Don't worry, your safe now" , James assured him.

Logan nervously looked down at his father's limp body. "Oh God" ,He said a little louder, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

"Logan, it's okay!" , James stated and then said quietly, "You saved my life Logan."

Logan was silent and surveyed his friends. James looked okay and so did Carlos but Kendall wasn't moving. That worried him more than his own injuries.

James walked over to Carlos who was still on the ground but twitching. "Hey Carlos? Can you hear me?"

"Mpphhh" , Carlos mumbled and then opened his eyes, "W-What happened? Where's Logan? W-What happened to Kendall?"

"It's okay Carlos, calm down. We need to get Logan and Kendall out of here" , James assured him.

"What happened to Kendall?" ,Carlos asked in confusion absently rubbing his pounding head.

"I don't know, but he's unconscious. You need to carry Logan while I carry Kendall, okay? The firemen are coming to rescue us, but we need to get to the window" , James explained.

"Oh my God" , Carlos whispered pointing to Logan's father, "What the hell happened?"

"I shot him Carlos" , Logan said quietly while looking down towards the floor, "H-He tried t-to kill James. I shot h-him."

"Guys! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" , James yelled in panic. He scooped up Kendall and ran towards Carlos and Logan. "The ceiling in the apartment hallway collapsed! The building isn't stable!"

Carlos picked up Logan's light body with ease and they ran to the nearest path towards the window.

"It's over here" , James yelled to Carlos, who was struggling to keep up with James. He was still weak from being unconscious and even though he had at first carried Logan easily, each step had continuously gotten harder.

Logan feebly coughed in his arms. His shoulder wound was still bleeding and he had never stopped trembling since he had shot his father. Carlos could tell that he was fighting to remain conscious but it wouldn't be long until he lost the fight with the inevitable.

"Can we just stop for a second?" Carlos asked while coming to a halt. He couldn't continue. His legs were shaking too much and he felt like he might drop Logan.

James looked frightened. "I'll go ahead and give the firefighters Kendall and then come back for you" , he said, his mind going at a million miles an hour. It was like he couldn't stop moving. He had to get his friends to safety as soon as possible.

Carlos nodded his head okay while trying to catch his breath and Logan just whimpered. James took off down the hallway and turned the corner towards the window.

Jo cried in relief as she saw Kendall being carried down by the firemen. He was unconscious but he was alive. She saw Mrs. Knight shed tears of joy and run toward her son who was loading into an ambulance. Jo didn't want to interrupt Mrs. Knight so she stayed put; she could talk to Kendall later.

She saw James as well but not Carlos or Logan. James was trying to run back into the building but was held back by several firemen and Samantha.

"I need to go back in there! Carlos…Logan…need my help!" James shouted hysterically.

"We have men in there that are rescuing them. Your buddies are going to be fine" , a fireman told him confidently.

The timing of the man's words were ironic because seconds after he spoke the building came toppling down.

**Poor James! There is going to be a lot of angst next chapter so be warned! Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyy Everybody! I am sick (again)! I know right! How many times can I get sick in one month? Anyways I like this chapter. It's not as angst-y as I wanted it to be but that's next chapter! Oh and there is a reference to the first chapter of 100 one-shots so if you haven't read it I suggest you do so. It's only like 1000 words! Yeah well, anyways… enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 16

After James left, Carlos sat down and carefully placed Logan on his lap while they waited for help. The smoke had gotten thicker and Logan's coughing worsened. Carlos felt helpless. He tried in vain to get Logan's coughing to stop, but it just went downhill as the minutes passed by.

"Stay with me Logan" ,Carlos chanted to Logan who was barely remaining conscious. Carlos squeezed his hand and Logan weakly squeezed back. The combination of pain medication, injury, and exhaustion had taken it's toll on Logan. It was hard for him to even move.

"Carlos?" , Logan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you think that…"

"That what?"

"I-I… I killed my own father, Carlos…Am I a bad person?…It was self defense but…" , Logan stammered. Carlos looked back at him in shock.

"Logan…no…I can't believe you would think that" ,Carlos finally choked out. Logan shifted uncomfortably in Carlos's arms, but remained silent. Carlos continued talking, "He was trying to KILLYOU Logan! He was trying to kill James! And if you hadn't of shot him, he probably would have tried to kill Kendall and me too. So don't you ever think you're a bad person for shooting him!"

"Okay" ,Logan meekly said.

Carlos immediately felt guilty for yelling at Logan. "I'm sorry for getting mad Logan… I just hate seeing you like this. It makes me want to kill you father for being so heartless" ,Carlos grumbled.

"Too late" , Logan mumbled. Carlos sighed. Logan could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. He and Camille were alike in that sense.

"You saved our lives Logan. Don't blame yourself for being a hero" , Carlos chided.

"Well, you wouldn't even BE in this position if it weren't for me! You guys should of just left me to Jacob Dolan when you had the chance" ,Logan practically shouted.

Carlos stared at Logan, stunned by his sudden outburst. "Logan" ,Carlos stressed, "You can't be serious. How could you even think that?"

"It's just that- If you had never met me, we wouldn't be stuck in a burning building! You guys would be safe at home-"

"Logan" , Carlos interrupted, "for a genius, you can be such an idiot. Without you I would probably be dead right now. You have always made sure that I don't do something stupid and if I insist upon it, you make it somehow safer or do it with me! Kendall always needs you to perfect our plans! Do you know how much trouble we got into without your help! and James! Without you, James wouldn't of even made it to Hollywood! You were the only one smart enough to get your permit and drive us there! James would be fulfilling his dream if it weren't of for you."

"He would have made it somehow" ,Logan muttered stubbornly.

Carlos sighed, "Logan, you're our brother. Trust me when I say we couldn't live without you. We need you. It's like the four musketeers! It just wouldn't work with three of them."

"Carlos, there were only three musketeers."

"Well, there should have been four! Maybe that's why one of them died, because he felt like something was missing."

Logan couldn't help but smile at his youngest friend. He was pretty sure that Carlos was wrong about the three musketeers analogy but, it had been a good try. Carlos always managed to cheer him up when he most needed it.

"Carlos? Logan? Boys?" , a voice called snapping Logan back to reality.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Carlos cried, weakly waving his hand. Two firemen came into view.

"Alright boys, we're going to get you out of here okay" , the first firemen told them. Logan and Carlos nodded. The second firefighter gently picked up Logan and the first helped Carlos up to a standing position. With the two men's support, they began to walk towards the window.

"What's that noise?" , Carlos asked suddenly. It sounded like the walls were quaking.

"Oh God! TAKE COVER!" , the first fireman exclaimed. The rumbling continued and the world began to blur in Carlos's eyes. He felt something hit his head before he slipped into unconsciousness.

James pulled free of the firemen's grasp and ran towards the rubble that was once the Palm Woods. He couldn't see anything. Dust was everywhere.

"LOGAN! CARLOS!" ,he screamed. James began to dig through the nearest pile of rubble, desperate for a sign of them, "LOGAN! CARLOS! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

James continued to dig through the debris sobbing as he did.

A fireman came up behind James, "You've been digging for a half an hour. Please, just get you hands cleaned up before you continue. Our crews have put out the fire and are searching for them too. This work is dangerous."

James looked at his hands. They were red with blood. Shards of glass had embedded themselves into his skin while he had been digging. He let the fireman quickly clean his hands before resuming his work.

"Hey" , a voice behind him said, "Need any help?"

James spun around to see Samantha standing behind him. "Help would be great" , he told her, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He thought he probably looked horrible after being so distressed. "Where's the other girls?"

"Jo went with Kendall to the hospital and Camille and Stephanie are helping workers over closer to where the window was" , Samantha reported.

James mentally slapped himself for looking for Logan and Carlos in the wrong place. "We should probably head over to there then."

Samantha nodded and they began to walk over towards Camille and Stephanie.

Kendall woke up to a beeping noise. _Where's the snooze button? _he thought to himself. He groggily opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room in the hospital. A heart monitor was hooked up to him and he was surrounded by white walls. He felt a bandage wrapped tightly around his head.

"Kendall your up!" ,Jo cried rushing towards him.

"W-What happened?"

"You were trapped in the Palm Woods while it was burning down. Do you remember what happened?"

"Oh God!" , Kendall said, his memories rushing back to him, "Where's Logan? Where's Carlos? Where's James?

"Calm down Kendall" , Jo said, " I left the building with you so I don't know, but James had carried you out and Carlos and Logan weren't far behind."

"How long have I been out?" ,Kendall asked

"Around 35 minutes", Jo reported back to him.

"Where's my mom?"

"She had to go pick up Katie and then go check up on James, Carlos, and Logan."

Kendall seemed satisfied with Jo's information and sunk back into the bed. He felt so tired…

"Kendall wait! You didn't even tell me what happened!"

It was too late. Kendall was already, once again, out cold.

Kelly tapped her foot impatiently on the black carpeting of the limo. She and Gustavo had gotten stuck in some if the worst traffic she had ever seen. The usual twenty minute ride had lasted for more than an hour and a half and they still had a mile to go.

"Why is there so much traffic!" Gustavo yelled angrily.

"Calm down Gustavo" , Kelly said clearly stressed out.

"Those DOGS are in for it!" Gustavo bellowed, "When I get hold of them…they're going to be singing harmonies for months…"

"We don't know what happened so don't jump to conclusions" ,Kelly told him. She secretly hoped that this was the boys' idea of some kind of sick joke because if it wasn't… she didn't want to think about it.

The limo continued it's six mile an hour speed and Kelly and Gustavo both prayed that it would be over soon.

Carlos coughed and involuntarily groaned. He opened his eyes to complete darkness. _Where am I? _he asked himself. _Why is it so dark?_

A cold realization hit him and he began struggling to move. He had to find Logan. "Logan?" , Carlos softly called, "Logan are you okay?" A moan from a few meters away gave Carlos the ability to breathe again, "Logan! I'm coming Logan!" ,he shouted.

"C-Carlos?" , Logan stammered.

"Yeah, it's me Logan. Do you remember what happened?" ,Carlos asked, concerned that he couldn't see Logan's face.

"Vividly" , Logan mumbled, "What I'm wondering is how are we still alive?"

Carlos shrugged, "Maybe it's because we're lucky?"

"No, we can't be that lucky. I mean, I should of died three times in the last few months and have somehow survived so, yes we have some luck. But what I meant was, were we saved by the firefighters?"

"Probably" , Carlos answered, "But, they're not anywhere in here that I know of. We most likely got separated with them."

"I would have never guessed", Logan said sarcastically.

Carlos smirked and began getting off all the debris that had piled onto Logan's body. Logan had always fought back pain with sarcasm. It was his way of dealing with things. An unexpected hiss of pain made Carlos freeze and as he looked down towards Logan, a heart-stopping dread grew inside of him. He feared for Logan's life.

"LOGAN!"

**Alrighty then! I'm off to write the next chapter of this fanfic. Please REVIEW! I might even update twice in one day or tomorrow if you do! THANKS! BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I AM SO SORRY! I really am! It's been almost two weeks since I last updated and I feel really bad! But I have my reasons cause guess what! I had finished this chapter and then POOF! It got deleted some how! UGH! I was like seriously crying! And that was yesterday! Good thing I have photographic memory! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 17

Logan's chest was covered in blood. It had seeped through his once-white shirt and had already began to drip down his sides. His nearly bleach-pale face had an expression of confusion and shock. Carlos instantly pulled out his phone and used the light to pick Logan up and carry him to a much more safer and less rubble-filled section of the concrete prison that had contained them.

"Logan, where does it hurt?" Carlos asked urgently. His friend obviously had been injured and he had to stop the blood flow before it was too late.

"I-It's n-nothing. Just a s-scratch", Logan weakly replied, attempting to assure Carlos, but miserably failing, "I-It's fine. I'm fine."

"Yeah right Mercutio" , Carlos feebly joked while wrapping his sweatshirt around Logan's chest with shaking fingers. When seeing Logan's surprised stare he replied, "What? I read Hamlet too!"

Logan softly laughed at Carlos's mistake but his laughter quickly died down and was replaced with horrifying, body racking coughs. Turning to his side, Logan coughed onto the concrete beside him, showering it with flecks of red blood. He felt as if his lungs were on fire. He couldn't stop. He couldn't breath.

Carlos became extremely alarmed when he saw his friend in the condition he was in. He stayed by Logan's side and tried to calm him down, soothing him by his soft words and by circularly rubbing his back. Logan's eyes fluttered and he drifted into unconsciousness, finally ending the fit of coughs.

"Logan?" , Carlos asked, gently shaking his friend, "Logie? Come on, Logie. Wake up."

There was no response from Logan. Only the quiet sound of ragged breathing.

Carlos began to panic. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" he sobbed holding Logan's limp form in his arms. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! WE NEED HELP! WE NEED HELP!"

James angrily kicked a piece of cement rubble out of his way, watching it skip down the parking lot and onto the street. He, the rescue workers, and the girls had been searching for hours and had not found anybody. The exhaustion and hard labor had taken it's toll on him, leaving him frustrated and angry, but mostly depressed. The girls and rescue workers had questioned him, but he remained silent. He was ashamed that he left Logan and Carlos behind. He deserved to be in the collapsed building, not Logan or Carlos.

"JAMES! WHAT HAPPENED?" , a voice yelled behind him. He turned around to see Kelly running towards him with Gustavo behind, jogging with tremendous effort. It might have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that the situation was so serious.

"James, what happened? Where are the others" Kelly asked again, more softer the second time. James looked horrible. His usual flawless hair was a disaster and his eyes were rimmed with red. The smile that was always on his face was gone. He looked like a completely different person. Kelly had never seen him look so broken before.

"Kendall…hospital…Logan…Carlos…trapped…under" , James managed to choke out.

"You don't mean-" , Kelly began in alarm only to be interrupted by Gustavo.

"Where are the other dogs?" Gustavo boomed. He looked worried. Well, as worried as a Hollywood producer could get.

James slowly pointed a shaking finger towards the rubble. It was all Gustavo and Kelly needed to know what had happened. Kelly began to quietly cry while Gustavo stood rigid, pain and shock on his face.

"Are there rescue workers looking for them?" ,Gustavo finally asked. James nodded, with despair in his eyes. They all stood silent for a moment.

"WE FOUND SOMEONE! OVER HERE! WE FOUND SOMEONE!" a rescue worker shouted a few hundred yards to their left, interrupting the conversation. James immediately ran towards the worker, not even looking back at Kelly and Gustavo. _Please be Logan or Carlos, _he silently prayed.

"Get out of the way! We need to examine the victim_" , _another rescuer told the crowd that had formed around the found person. James ignored the protests of the rescuers and sprinted towards the person.

Disappointment filled him as he saw who the rescuers had found. It wasn't Carlos or Logan, but one of the firefighters that had gone to rescue them. But then a sudden hope entered him. If the firefighter had been found then Logan and Carlos couldn't of been to far away. Perhaps the man even knew where they were.

James carefully knelt nest down to the man, whose back was facing him. "Is Logan and Carlos okay?" he asked praying for a positive response. The firefighter didn't answer James and gave no acknowledgement that he had been spoken to.

James carefully turned the man's head so he could face him and intended to ask the man again but only a sharp cry of terror escaped James's mouth. He stood up and began to stumble backwards, only to fall on the concrete that tripped him.

The man in front of him was dead. His glassy blue eyes stared into nothingness.

Carlos paced around his 12x9 concrete prison of rubble. He had been shouting and yelling for several minutes, hours it seemed like, but it hadn't helped. The walls were just too thick. No one could hear them.

He knelt down next to Logan to check up on him for the fifth time he had in the last ten minutes. Logan was still unconscious but now was paler than before and had an unmistakable raging fever. His shoulder and chest wounds had progressively gotten worse, soaking through the makeshift bandages that surrounded them.

"Logan?" , Carlos asked hoping for a response, but getting none, "Logie, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

Carlos dismissed the tears that dripped on to his face by brushing them off quickly. He had to be strong for Logan. Logan had always been there for him, and now it was Carlos's turn.

Carlos then stood up and pulled out his cell phone for a second time. He began to look around the small space, desperate for anything that would help him get out. His eyes caught a particular section of the rubble. Unlike the rest of the wall, which was made up of large sections of concrete, it had more smaller pieces of objects. Pieces that he could easily move.

He crept over to the segment of the wall and brushed off some of the smaller parts. The pebble-like pieces fell to the floor with a small but echoing thud.

After surveying the wall, Carlos immediately set out to work. He began with the smaller rocks and then proceeded to haul away the larger segments. The small pieces were easy to lift away but the larger ones were more difficult. Sometimes it would take several minutes just for Carlos to move one of them.

"Ugh" ,Carlos sighed as he pushed one of the larger pieces down from the wall. It was particularly heavy and made Carlos focus all his attention on it. He was so concentrated on it that he didn't notice a bar of wood in front of him before it was to late. He tripped over it and began to stumble.

Carlos tried to prevent himself from falling by dropping the heavy rock he was carrying. He managed to remain on his feet but the rock had fallen onto his foot with a sickening crunch.

Quickly moving the rock out of the way, Carlos clutched his foot in pain. The crunch and the intense hurt indicated that Carlos's foot was broken. All Carlos knew was that the injury was preventing him from walking.

Though the pain, thoughts of doubt began to creep into his mind. _What if the rescue workers never find us? What if we die down here? What if I live but it's too late for Logan? _he asked himself. All those possibilities scared him especially the last. How would he ever be able to face his friends and tell them that he had survived, but Logan had died under his care? Involuntary tears began to drip down his face.

"C-Carlos?" a weak voice whispered, "A-Are you okay Carlos?"

Carlos immediately snapped back into reality. "Logan? Logan are you awake? He asked knowing that it was a dumb question, but wanting to make sure anyways.

"Mhmmm" Logan drowsily responded, "But you didn't answer my question. What happened to your foot?"

"It's - It's nothing. I'm fine. What about you?" Carlos inquired.

"I'm okay" , Logan replied studying his surroundings. He made a small attempt to sit up, but pain rippled through his chest causing him to once more lie back down. He let out a small moan of pain and closed his eyes.

"No, your not okay Logan. Neither am I. I think I might of broken my foot over there and now we're both injured" Carlos said as he hobbled over to Logan. There was a few moments pause.

"I'm sorry" ,Logan rasped, "this is all my fault."

"No, Logan it's not your fault. Don't even think like that" ,Carlos chided, sitting down next o Logan. His foot throbbed in pain, so it felt much better to sit down than stand. Logan just sighed.

For the next few hours Logan slipped in and out of unconsciousness, often disorientated and unresponsive when he woke up. Carlos did nothing but clutch his friend as if he was keeping him away from the claws of death. However, if Logan didn't get any medical help soon, he would be at death's doorstep. And there was nothing Carlos could do about it.

**DUN DUN DUN ! I promise I will update sooner Just PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mes Amigos. Ugh, stupid spell check doesn't do Spanish…Anyways I just wanted to mention some things. First off I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! YAY! I forgot to mention it last chapter, it was on my original chapter 17 but I had to accidentally delete it and…yeah. Secondly I got messaged by someone ( I'm not going to reveal their name) (btw, I didn't even know people could message me but apparently they can)who asked me what my name was, how old I was and some other questions so I shall answer them**

**1. What is my name? Anna (it's kind of obvious)**

**2. How old am I? Sophomore in high school. You do the math.**

**3. I forget the rest of the questions and like I apparently do with EVERTHING accidentally deleted the message, so…the end. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 18

_Kendall quickly walked back towards the Palm Woods, where his friends awaited him. They had all just finished a long practice with Gustavo and had left for home together but, halfway there Kendall realized that he had forgotten his sweatshirt so, he ran back while his friends just continued on their way home._

_With the Palm Woods in sight, a sudden sickly, gut-churning feeling come over him with no explanation. Going along with his instincts, Kendall began to run towards the building as fast as he could. Black pavement swooshed beneath him followed by his echoed footsteps. _

"_Guys?" Kendall asked without pausing as he rammed through the door, "GUYS?"_

_What he saw disturbed him. No one was in the lobby. Not even Mr. Bitters, who actually worked in the lobby. "Guys, this isn't funny, I'm serious," Kendall called into the eerily quiet lobby. The only response was the shaking of the trees outside. "Where did everybody go?"_

_Kendall began to walk towards the elevator, deciding that everyone could possibly be inside their apartments. 'Maybe there is some kind of construction going on that I didn't know about' Kendall though to himself hopefully. However doubt was beginning to creep into his mind. The fact that there were no construction workers around and that it was the middle of the day helped. _

_As he turned the corner he looked behind him suspiciously and crashed into a familiar brown-haired boy._

"_James, jeez why did you scare me like that…James?" Kendall asked James who was leaning his whole body weight on him, "James, I can't hold you…Oh God, oh no."_

_James's eyes were opened but blank and lifeless as if was staring into a completely different world. His face was covered with bruises and pale but, what scared Kendall the most was the patch of red that soaked James's chest. _

"_JAMES" , Kendall screamed realizing his friend was dead, "No, this can't be happening. JAMES WAKE UP, PLEASE."_

_Kendall began to sob as James remained eternally still in his arms. How could James be dead? It didn't make sense to him. Kendall shook his head in disbelief and shakily closed James's eyes. _

"_HELP!" Kendall screamed, "SOMEONE HELP!" _

_As soon as Kendall stopped screaming he began to drag James's body towards the elevator and pressed the button to open it. He had no clue what he was doing, but something about the lobby wasn't safe so he knew he should take James's body somewhere else. _

_The elevator dinged open and a short sob escaped Kendall that was replaced with utter horror. Carlos laid face down in a pool of his own blood on the elevator floor. His body was twisted and mangled, his neck turning a direction that Kendall never thought possible. It was enough to make anyone scarred for life. _

_Kendall didn't know what to do. He began to crawl over to Carlos's body to check his pulse with a false sense of hope. Of course, there was none and Kendall began to sob harder. His best friends were dead. Suddenly, his mind flashed to Logan, who he had not seen yet. He carefully laid Carlos next to James and ran up the stairs, too afraid to take the elevator. He ran on adrenaline, the only keeping him alive. _

_Finally he reached the second floor and stopped. The hallway was dark and ominous. It took all of Kendall's courage to go forward, and run into 2J. He burst open the door, in hopes that he would find Logan._

"_LOGAN" , he exclaimed, spotting a familiar tuft of black hair, "Logan we gotta get out of here. James and Carlos…" _

"_Hello Kendall" ,a voice sniggered. The person Kendall thought to be Logan turned around to reveal the face of Logan's father. _

"_YOU" , Kendall screeched, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS!"_

"_Yes, I did Kendall" , Logan's father replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "but only because they got in the way; and don't shout Kendall it's rude."_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOGAN?" Kendall demanded. He wanted to hurt Logan's father badly, but he felt like his feet had sunk into the floor._

"_Oh, we just had a little father and son bonding time, didn't we Logan ?" Logan's father grinned evilly. He tuned his head to show Logan's crumpled body, lying in a corner. "Face it Kendall, you lost to me. I won, like I always knew I would. I admit, it was a little harder than I anticipated it to be but, I still won and now, you are alone. All your friends are dead and you are left all alone."_

"_No….", Kendall whispered, tears running down his face and dropping to his knees. "Please no…."_

"_Wake up Kendall" , a voice far away said, but Kendall ignored it, letting the pain come over him. _

"_Come on Kendall" the voice said a little louder catching Kendall's attention, "Wake up Kendall!" _

Kendall opened his eyes and saw Jo standing over him worriedly. "Jo?" , he whispered softly.

"Oh, Kendall you had me worried there" , Jo sighed in relief, "You have been yelling in your sleep for the past ten minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, 'm fine" , Kendall involuntarily slurred. He shuddered at the memory of his dream. It just seemed so real. "Are the other guys okay?"

Jo's eyes immediately turned dark and she stared at the floor, almost wishing that Kendall was back to being unconscious where he was in ignorant bliss.

"Jo, what happened?" Kendall asked, suddenly in panic, "Oh God they're dead, aren't they?" Kendall whispered.

"N-Not exactly" , Jo stuttered.

"What happened?" Kendall begged, "You need to tell me."

Jo slowly looked up from the floor with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Kendall, James and you got out on time but Logan and Carlos…the building collapsed, Kendall, and they… they were inside… everyone's looking for them but… " Jo finished lamely, not knowing what to say to her obviously shocked boyfriend.

"I need to get over there" , Kendall whispered to himself as he began to painfully get out of the hospital bed. His head was throbbing sharply but the will to save his friends overcame the pain.

"No Kendall! You have to stay here! You're injured!" Jo pleaded. However, Kendall just shook his head and continued to get out of his bed. "DOCTOR!" ,Jo screamed, in hope that the doctor would talk some sense into Kendall. The doctor rushed in followed by a crowd of nurses, who surrounded the struggling boy and sedated him. Jo just watched the scene from the corner crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Kendall's newly stilled form and prayed that he would someday forgive her.

"Logan, it's okay. Shush" ,Carlos told his best friend who was currently thrashing around, clearly delirious from his high fever. Logan didn't respond but just stared over Carlos's head in awe and then went back to his outward struggle. It was as if that Logan's body was with Carlos but his mind was somewhere completely different. Carlos could only hope that Logan's faraway place was much more happy then the hell that reality was, but Carlos seriously doubted it by the way Logan's thrashes became more violent and desperate. Slowly, Logan faded back into unconsciousness and Carlos gave out a sigh of relief. He held his best friend tightly to his chest.

"I'm not leaving you Logie" ,he softly told Logan's weak form, "Don't leave me."

"I AM NOT GIVING UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY" , James shouted at the police officer who just sighed in response. The police officers had pulled James aside to question him, but James wasn't cooperating very well.

"Son, I never asked you to give up. I just need to know what happened," the officer insisted for what he felt was the nineteenth time.

"Why? You can find out later AFTER we find Logan and Carlos," James countered, frustrating the police officer even more.

"Because, we need to know if this was a criminal case or not" ,the officer responded, failing to keep his voice tone down.

"Criminal. Now can I go back to looking for my friends?" James asked.

The police officer sighed and sat himself next to James, "Son, I know that this is hard for you but, you have to give us more information. It'll only take a few minutes and then you can go back and search for your friends, I promise."

James looked up at the officer, revealing the pain and hurt he felt through his eyes. He let out a shaky lungful of air and slowly began, "Well we were…"

"Carlos…," Logan muttered in his fitful state, rolling around the rocky floor while Carlos gently hugged him.

"I'm right here Logie," Carlos whispered peering around the dark room, gasping in pain. His foot felt horrible, so much so that if he even moved it slightly it would throb with such vigor that it took several minutes to recover.

"Carlos…," Logan mumbled again, causing Carlos to push away the pain and focus on his friend.

"Yeah Logan, I'm right here," Carlos answered as calmly as he could.

"Please…tell them" ,Logan mumbled nearly incoherently. His eyes remained closed but he was still conscious.

"Tell who what?" Carlos asked loudly, in excitement that his friend wasn't completely delusional for once in the past few hours.

"Tell…Kendall and James…that you guys were the best friends…I could of…ever had" ,Logan whispered back, pain filled in every word.

"NO LOGAN", Carlos screamed, realizing what Logan was trying to do. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE."

"I-I'm sorry Carlos" ,Logan rasped, "So sorry."

"No Logan" , Carlos sobbed, "No, please stay with me Logie, please."

Logan paused and then softly whispered, "I'll try."

Carlos tearfully nodded and then sat up from his position on the floor. He was determined to get Logan out of their prison. Just like Logan, he was going to try.

James quickly walked back towards the remains of the Palm Woods. The questioning had taken longer than the officer had promised but, that was only because no one had expected a full-fledged criminal case on their hands. Police had already put a perimeter around the collapsed building. Only rescuers and police officers were allowed to enter the sight.

The hot weather of LA was slowly decreasing and so was time. Darkness was only a few hours away, but no one knew how much time Logan had before he…died. They had been working for a total of five hours and James knew that his time was slowly running out. The rescuers and the girls already looked exhausted but, he knew he could never give up on his two best friends.

James's thoughts drifted to Kendall. Jo had told him over the phone that he had woken up and had soon after gone back into unconsciousness but, that had been hours ago. Most likely, Kendall had woken up again and had asked about his friends. Panic filled him as he tried to imagine waking up in a hospital and knowing that his friends were in trouble but being able to do nothing.

Snapping out of his thoughts he, briskly ran towards Samantha, Camille, and Stephanie who where chattering to each other in excitement. "What's going on?" , He asked.

"Stephanie, thought she heard Carlos shouting when she was moving some cement around here," Camille impatiently explained and then was interrupted by Stephanie's yelling.

"CARLOS? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Stephanie shouted into the pile of pavement.

"It would make sense if they were down under this pile", Samantha reasoned, "the basement, if I remember correctly, should be right underneath us."

"CARLOS?" Stephanie continued, "YOU BETTER BE OKAY CARLOS OR I SWEAR-"

"Stephanie?" a weak voice called below them and through the cement, startling all four teens badly.

"CARLOS ARE YOU OKAY?" Stephanie nearly screamed in happiness at the sound of her boyfriend's voice after recovering from her shock. Camille, Samantha, and James began to find their voices again and began to shout too.

"CARLOS, IS LOGAN DOWN THERE?" Camille yelled.

"Yeah, but you guys have to hurry. He's injured really bad," Carlos called back shakily. James could almost see the tears in Carlos's eyes as he spoke.

"CARLOS," James said loudly, "DON'T WORRY. I'M GOING TO GET SOME HELP. JUST SIT TIGHT AND KEEP LOGAN COMFORTABLE, OKAY?"

"Okay," Carlos replied from beneath the pile of cement, "Please hurry,"

**Alrighty then. That was the end of Chapter 18. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! It'll keep me writing and sooner updates so if you review it is a win-win situation. ALSO I would like to add that everyone should read my fan fiction sister, 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right's stories. THEY ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE THEM! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been more than a month since I updated and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I started this chapter thinking that it would be easy and I wrote half of it within an hour. Then I spent the next four weeks hitting a wall. Literally, I was hitting my head against a wall. I had the most acute form of writer's block EVER. SO please forgive me! And forgive this chapter too. I'm a little rusty on this story. But the good news is that Buried Alive is nearly done. That fic will hopefully come out right after Christmas. And I would like to thank Snowboarder and To Kool to Spell Kool right. They made me write when I was so close to quitting. Enjoy!**

"One! Two! Three! HEAVE!" the head rescuer shouted to his men. They were in the process of moving a large piece of concrete to get two teenage boys out of the collapsed building's basement. He had reviewed the information on the situation earlier and inwardly grimaced. One of the boys already had broken both of his legs a little more than a month before and it he was told that Logan, which was the boy's name, had been injured worse during the building's collapse.

The man carelessly wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and took in deep, gasping breaths while laying his hands on his knees. They had been working for nearly two hour extra. He was due for a stand-in but, because of the infamous LA traffic, it would be hours until he would be relieved. His eyes quickly glanced at his exhausted workers as well as the friends of the two boys. All four of the girls looked as if they were about to fall asleep, but the dark brown haired boy seemed determined as ever. James was the boy's name, if he recalled correctly for it was the exact same boy who had ran to get the rescuers after he and his friends heard the voices of the trapped boys.

"How close are we?" James asked with an air of superiority.

"We're about fifteen to thirty minutes away" , replied the rescue worker, attempting to keep the fatigue out of his voice. James nodded and walked towards the concrete pile.

"CARLOS! HOW ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?" James called into the small hole that lead into the basement.

After a short pause a muffled voice called back, "We're okay James. Just hurry! Logan's out of it again."

"Damn" ,James cussed under his breath, "OKAY. JUST TELL US IF HE GETS ANY WORSE."

"Will do James!" Carlos replied.

"Okay everyone! Let's work on this next piece of concrete now!" The head rescuer called out, which released groans of weariness from the remaining workers, "Come on, guys the sooner we get these boys out of here the sooner we get to rest."

Gloomily, the rescuers returned to work with the help of the five young teenagers.

"Shhhh Logan, everything's gonna be alright" , Carlos shakily murmured as he held Logan close to him, hearing the tortured cries of his delusional friend.

Logan began to struggle in Carlos's arms and whimper but Carlos only tightened his grip. He was holding him because the last time he had let go, Logan jolted his head violently into a piece of glass. Luckily, it's only lasting impression on Logan was a small cut on his cheek but it had frightened Carlos badly.

Carlos's eyes were wet with tears as he looked downwards towards his best friend. Logan almost looked…dead. If it wasn't for Logan's constant straining, Carlos would have assumed the worst. His face had turned an even deeper shade of white and there was…there was so much blood. Suddenly without warning, Logan let out a horrible, despair-filled scream.

"Oh, God!" Carlos chanted, "It's okay Logan, shhhhhh."

However, Logan didn't seem to hear or understand Carlos because his horrible scream continued. His pale face was scrunched with pain and his back arched in agony. Hitched and short gasps interrupted the scream but, only momentarily. Carlos could do nothing but watch in horror as his best friend suffered.

After continuous minutes, Logan's scream slowly came to a halt. His mouth closed and the scream was replaced by the sound of his hitched and irregular breathing. Carlos let out a shaky sigh of relief and began to relax his arms which were also shaking.

"CARLOS! WHAT HAPPENED?" a voice yelled above him, which ,of course ,belonged to James.

Carlos didn't answer. He just held Logan tightly again and felt the hot tears race down his dirty cheeks and drip from his chin onto the ground. _Even if Logan and I survive this crazy mess, _Carlos thought to himself, _I am going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life._

"CARLOS?" James shouted again, his voice thick with concern and worry.

Carlos paused and contemplated answering or not. Finally, not wanting James to worry too much he called back with all the strength he could muster, "Hurry, please hurry."

Gustavo Rocque was always the one who never let his emotions take over him, but tonight was different. Tonight, he would let his emotions take over. Anger, fear, and sadness overwhelmed him. His dogs, who had come to be like a family to him, were all either trapped, hurt, or dead.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he comforted Kelly, who was far past hysterical. Her crying had already turned into desperate hiccups, something that hadn't happened to her since she was a kid.

"It's-al-right-Gus-tav-o," Kelly hiccupped, "I'll-be-f-ine. The-boys-will-be-f-fine."

Gustavo stayed silent as he stared at Kelly. The flood gates finally opened and a lone tear dripped down onto his chin. He then managed to croak out, "I think we both know you are lying Kelly."

Burying her head in her hands, Kelly let out a small sob and Gustavo readily joined her. They cried for the suffering of the boys who had become something similar to their nephews. They cried in the fear that they wouldn't see one of them again.

"Hold on buddy, we've got you," a rescue worker soothed as he carried the raven-haired boy to the surface from the concrete hellhole. The boy, whose name was Logan if he had remembered correctly, wasn't moving in the slightest. He had heard the teenager's cries and delusional yelps when they had broken through the barrier of concrete, but sometime during the process of getting Logan onto the stretcher he had gone silent. The rescue worker and his co-workers handed the stretcher to the ambulance's emergency staff.

"How is he?" a voice asked breathlessly behind him. The rescue worker didn't even have to turn to know that it was James, one of Logan best friends and adopted brother.

"I'm not sure yet. We need to get him to the hospital before anything else," the rescuer responded automatically before his voice softened at the sight of the distraught teen, "He'll be alright. You just can't give up on him."

" I- heard him…screaming. I never should have left him," James muttered, "I should have recognized his dad. I should have…"

"Woah, woah, woah there" , the rescue worker interrupted, laying his hand on James's shoulder "This was not your fault. AND he's going to be just fine. What would Logan say if he knew that you were blaming yourself?

James was quiet for a minute and then smiled shyly, "He would of told me that I was being ridiculous and that it was unhealthy for me to be putting this much stress and guilt on myself."

"He wants to be a doctor?" the rescue worker guessed.

"Since we were seven," James replied.

"Well, he is in good hands. Trust me," the worker assured James, "Do you want to check up on your other friend? Carl?

"Carlos," James corrected, his face a mask of worry, "and where is he? I haven't seen him."

"He's getting checked out at the tents over there."

James nodded and gave a word of thanks to the rescue worker and then set off towards Carlos, barely suppressing his urge to run.

**Yeah, I know. It's not the greatest chapter I've ever written but, it's helping me get past the worst disease in the world. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK SOOOOOOO MUCH! Anyways to those who are wondering I'm not done with Logie yet. I still have one more little surprise for him. REVIEW AND I WILL BE ENCOURAGED TO KILL MY WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ugh! You know why I haven't reviewed anyone or updated in the past month. Because my father thought it would be funny to hide my computer charger and not tell me about it! Seriously! I was looking for everywhere and had asked him about it but he had forgotten he had hid it until yesterday! UGHHH! I feel so bad! I haven't reviewed 2 kool 2 spell kool right's stories in forever! Or anyone's for that matter. The last person I reviewed was Mrs. Fenway and that was ages ago! Well I'm going to make it up to you guys! I swear! And I also wrote a Christmas story but I thought I lost it and if you guys want it I publish it late. Its 2 kool 2 spell kool right's Christmas present so I'll leave it up to her. **

**Chapter 21**

Carlos Garcia impatiently tapped his fingers against the hard plastic chair he sat on as he waited for the medical staff to finish checking him before he was sent to the hospital. No one could tell him anything on the conditions of his friends and it was beginning to worry him. He hadn't even seen James and he could still hear the echoed scream of Logan in his mind.

"Not very patient are you?" the medical rescue worker remarked, as he tightly wrapped the gauze around Carlos's leg.

"I'm just worried! No one is telling me anything! My best friends could be dead and I wouldn't know! How am I supposed to be patient?" Carlos seethed, gripping his chair tightly as a pricks of pain exploded from his leg.

"We would tell you if your friends were dead," the man explained, a tinge of humor in his voice.

"Well, that's comforting!" Carlos exclaimed sarcastically.

The man sighed, running his long fingers through his light brown hair. He wasn't older than high his twenties, but looked as if he carried the weight of enough horrible memories to last a lifetime, "Look, kid," he said, staring his blue eyes into the teen's brown ones, "I've worked at this job for a whopping six months and have seen many terrible things that have happened to people, but what I've learned is that you should never underestimate the power of hope. Now, I saw your friend, Logan, and I know he will be just fine with a friend like you. But you have to believe in him and you're going to have to be strong for him. "

Carlos gave a small sniffle, "You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Of course I do," the medical worker retorted, "I'm a doctor. We're supposed to be corny. It makes people feel better."

Carlos smiled broadly in appreciation at the man, "What was your name again?"

The man's bright smile turned into one of sadness, " It's Mitchell," and he walked out of the medical tent leaving Carlos behind. A EMT worker minutes later came in and explained that he was to be moved into a ambulance shortly. Carlos nodded but didn't say anything.

"Carlos!" a voice exclaimed behind him. Carlos turned and grinned when he saw his girlfriend running towards him.

"Hey Steph," Carlos said warily.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to your foot? Do you need anything?" Stephanie asked as she fussed over her boyfriend.

"I'm fine Stephanie," Carlos assured, feeling slightly smothered, "I just broke a few of the bones in my foot and a couple of toes and I might have a skull fracture because I hit my head but other than that I'm just bruised. "

"That doesn't sound fine," Stephanie pouted, but quickly her frown turned into a smile and she began to hug Carlos in relief. "I was so scared," Stephanie said, her voice wobbly.

"I was scared too," Carlos whispered comfortingly, "But I'll be alright. I'm going to be just fine." Then Carlos paused, "How are the others? Do you have any news on Logan? Or Kendall? James said he was in the hospital when I was down in the basement but, I never heard how hurt he was-"

"Carlos!" James cried as he rushed into the tent, interrupting Carlos.

"James! Thank God!" Carlos exclaimed, who was greeted by another bone-crushing hug while he was still sitting, "How is Logan? He looked…horrible the last time I saw him."

James's eyes flickered nervously before he responded, "I don't know. A rescue worker told me that he would be fine but, if he looked horrible…"

"Calm down, James," Carlos said, instantly regretting worrying his friend, "If the rescue worker said he would be okay, then I'm sure he'll be fine."

James looked uncertain, but he nodded his head and then turned to Stephanie. "Where are the girls?"

"They're getting ready to leave for the hospital," Stephanie answered while examining James's hands, "When are you supposed to be leaving Carlos, because I think James needs to go to the hospital too. His hands are all bloody!"

"Stephanie!" James whined, "I'll get my hands looked at when I know all my friends are okay."

"If Logan was here he would freak-"

"Guys! Stop!" Carlos shouted to end the upcoming disagreement, "Arguing isn't going to help us."

James and Stephanie abruptly stopped and suddenly found their tennis shoes fascinating. "Guys?" Samantha swiftly called from outside the tent, "We're ready to leave now."

"Okay!" Carlos shouted back and began to use his crutches to get to the ambulance he was required to ride in.

"You know," James said after a few moments of silence, "Carlos seems really mature, now. He took care of Logan, he stopped us from arguing. He's growing up."

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT! THE AMBULANCE MAN HAS SPONGEBOB STICKERS!"

"Maybe not."

BTR

Kendall's eyes opened to a colorless ceiling. _What…Why am I not in my room? What's going on? _he thought. Sitting himself up, he looked around. A tight band was attached to his wrist, hooked up to a heart monitor that was giving off, to his chagrin, extremely annoying beeping sounds. Attached to his left hand, his girlfriend dutifully held onto him while sleeping. With his right hand, he carefully brushed the stray hairs from her face. _I'm in a hospital, _he realized. Not wanting to wake Jo, he pressed a small button, that seemed to be the gadget that would bring in the doctor. _Maybe he can explain why I'm here, and why Logan, Carlos, and James aren't.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the pepper-haired doctor entering the room, "Ah, Kendall you're awake. You're feeling a bit confused right now correct? Well, no need to worry you'll remember why you're here momentarily. Meanwhile, I'm Dr. Jacobson and I'm taking care of you. You've sustained a nasty concussion and some second degree burns but you will be perfectly fine in no time…"

"Umm," Kendall interrupted, "Where are my friends?"

The doctor frowned before slowly replying, "Logan and Carlos are on their way to the hospital."

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was hit by a wave of memories. _Logan…trapped…fire…burning…shot…oh God…windows…Logan's father…hit…Oh God…Carlos and Logan trapped…collapse._ Panic burst through his veins but before he could respond an African American nurse entered his room and reported, "The boy, Logan, is here."

BTR

Logan was floating. He felt weightless and he welcomed the feeling for it was much better than the pain. Groggily, he opened his chocolate brown eyes to darkness. "Carlos? Carlos where are we?…Kendall? James? Where are you guys?" Logan asked, even more disturbed that he got no answer, "Am I dead?"

**Idk if this is a cliffhanger or not. Oh well. I'm really excited about this new oneshot I'm doing! YAY! I have my computer back! I'm really random right now! Oh well! Please REVIEW! Or my fat dachshund will sit on you! Chow! **


End file.
